Yasashii Ryoute Gentle Hands
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: My first .hack fic! Set in an AU where Haseo and Silabus, two angels are captured by one of Helba’s most sadistic lords and are forced to be his slaves. Possible spoilers for all 3 G.U. games
1. Chapter 1

Yasashii Ryoute (Gentle Hands)

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Disclaimer: Don't own – just the plot – don't sue. Extremely AU so expect a lot of changes from the games. Parings are Ovan/Haseo Haseo/Endrance

_Yet to return, the shadowed one. _

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon _

_Rumbles the Dark Hearth, _

_And Helba, Queen of the Dark, _

_has raised finally her army. _

_Apeiron, King of Light beckons. _

_At the base of the rainbow they meet _

_Against the abominable Wave, _

_together they fight. _

-- Epitaph of the Twilight

No one understood what the epic poem 'Epitaph of the Twilight' had been about anymore. It had been composed in ancient times, times long since forgotten by the races of angels, demons, beastmen and humans alike. Those who have read the fragments that had been recovered during several archeological expeditions, had claimed it to be the reason for the hostility between the angels, beastmen, humans and demons. So far no further evidence or copies of the poem have ever been found.

For millennia the demons of the Helba Empire had been constantly trying to conquer the Kingdom of Lios, home of the angel race and the various city states known as the Twilight Kingdoms of the humans and beastmen, the power balance of these opposing forces shifting every few centuries or so between the righteous peace keeping Twilight Knights of Lios and the supposedly evil Knights of Morganna of the Helba Empire.

The last major conflict was about fifty or so years ago and was now called 'The Twilight War' due to the Twilight Knights' victory over the demon goddess Morganna Mode Gone. There were now very few skirmishes and peace reigned the lands. However, for one of the Twilight Knights, his life was anything but peaceful at the moment.

Haseo huffed. He hated being cooped up in the Twilight Knights' guild hall in Dol Dona, but he knew if he left, his so called friend would find him. He clenched his hands into white knuckle tight fists at the memory of the betrayal.

_"Hello Haseo," the cornflower haired man said not turning from the altar of the Hulle Ganz Cathedral._

_ "So what was so important that you had to drag me from a meeting with Lady Aura?"_

_ "Impatient as ever I see," he said, chuckling before turning to face him. "There's something you have to see, Haseo," he said the evil glint in his eyes hidden by the ever present sunglasses he always wore._

_ "W-What is it?" the silver haired angel asked, suddenly feeling uneasy at his human friend's smirking face._

_ "Nothing really," Ovan replied, continuing to smirk, "Just this."_

_ He let out a grunt as the barrel like covering on his left arm began to glow. "O-Ovan?" Haseo asked, backing away, the uneasy feeling growing in strength. The cornflower haired man grunted again and the strange padlock on the covering shattered and dissipated into thousands of tiny glowing particles. _

_ The silver haired angel stared as the covering began to fall off the man's arm and slowly dissipate as well, unable to move a single muscle. He gasped when he saw a red streaked black appendage begin to uncurl itself from around the man's now freed arm. Ovan continued to smirk at him as the newly revealed third arm playfully waved at Haseo before hovering behind the man's back._

_ "Ah, that feels much better," Ovan said, obviously enjoying the boy's shock and dismay._

_ "Y-You're a …a…" Haseo for once couldn't make his mouth say the word._

_ "A demon?" the man finished for him, "Yes I know," he purred._

_ Haseo backed away even more, his mouth opening and closing, unable to form the words he wanted to say._

_ "Oh come now, Haseo," the demon chided, as he strode towards him. "Surely you must have guessed by now. I would think the seal on my arm was obvious."_

_ "T-This has got to be a dream. Yeah, that's it," the silver haired angel muttered to himself._

_ Chuckling lowly, Ovan directed his third arm toward the boy's head._

_ "Haseo!!!!!!!!!" Both stared as a silver hair and winged angel in black and white healer's robes rushed in between them, arms and wings spread out at her sides is if to hide him from the demon's view._

_ "Shino?!! What are you doing here?" Haseo asked, bewildered and somewhat gladdened by his cousin's presence._

_ "You can't have him!" she yelled, her determined face never once wavering as Ovan smirked triumphantly at them. "I won't let you!"_

_ "You shouldn't have come here, Shino," scolded Ovan, "Leave now before I'm forced to do something we'll all regret." Shino continued to glare at her cousin's former friend, refusing to budge one bit. "So be it," sighed Ovan._

_ The third arm, which had been drawn back at the girl's sudden arrival quivered in rage and morphed into a sharp spear like appendage. Quicker than any snake, it lashed at Shino, piercing her body and rested on Haseo's cheek – having morphed back to its original hand like shape – in an almost loving caress._

_ Just as quick as before, the red streaked black arm retreated back through her body, the angel's blood glistening on the skin, making more elaborate streaks appear. Shino started to fall only to be caught by her now frantic cousin. "H-Hold on Shino!!" he cried as he desperately tried to staunch the blood flow with his hands as he gently helped her lie down. Tiny sobs fought their way past his trembling lips._

_"Don't cry," she said, smiling and weakly cupped his cheek. "Boys don't cry." Haseo bit his lip, trying his best to please his cousin. However, the tears just wouldn't listen and continued to fall from his ruby eyes. Shino's body started to glow and dissipate into many multicolored sparkles, very much like the barrel thingy covering Ovan's arm had done._

_"No Shino, don't go!!!!" the silver haired angel pleaded. "S-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Haseo as the last of his cousin's body floated into the sunset lit air and vanished._

_"Such a pity," Ovan said, "But I **did **warn her."_

_"Y-You bastard!" the silver haired angel yelled, drawing out his twin Lit Honeysuckles. He began to slash blindly at the still grinning man. Ovan masterfully sidestepped attack after attack. "Hold still, dammit!!"_

_When Haseo had him backed up against the rope cutting off the altar, Ovan narrowed his eyes slightly, the ever present smirk slipping just a teensy bit. "Play time's over," he purred into the now panting angel's ear. He suddenly pushed against his chest and soon Haseo found himself on his back several feet away. "It's time to leave, Haseo. Now be a good boy," Ovan said as he strode over to him._

_All three arms were about to reach for him, but suddenly the cathedral doors burst open and the rest of the Twilight Knights appeared, weapons drawn. "D-Did we make it in time?" asked a blonde version of Haseo's cousin in green and white robes. "W-What is that?!" she asked noticing the demon's third arm._

_Ovan silently swore, now that he had to rethink his strategy. And just when he was about to bring Haseo 'over to the dark side' so to speak. "I'm sorry but I really must be going," he said, grinning. "I'll see you again Haseo," he said as he walked past the still winded boy._

_The knights found they couldn't move, all of them too stunned by their friend's newly revealed demon arm to even stop him. A blue hair and winged angel rushed over to Haseo as the silver haired boy began to shudder, tears of rage falling still from his now puffy ruby eyes. "You ok, kid?" asked the angel._

_"S-Shino," he whimpered, not caring who saw him like that._

Haseo cursed again, blaming himself for his cousin's murder, for not being able to prevent that demon from leaving the cathedral. "I can't take this anymore!" he shouted to no one, glad for once that none of the others were around.

The rest of the Twilight Knights were out patrolling the various regions for any sign of the demon that had murdered one of their own and was now after him. The reason that the guild hall had no guard posted wasn't because they were sure that it **wouldn't** be attacked, but because they were somewhat short staffed. Shortly after Shino's murder and Haseo's forced incarceration, Silabus, one of Haseo's friends and fellow Twilight Knight went mysteriously missing, which was also why they were searching for Ovan.

The silver haired angel stormed into the hall's main lobby, pulling his twin blades off the wall. "And just where do you think you're going, oink?!" said a chibi piggish version of himself.

"Out. I'm going to help," he said only to be blocked by the grunty.

"Forget it brat oink! You're supposed to stay here, oink!"

A vein popped in the silver haired angel's forehead. "The hell I will!" he shouted and shoved the piggish creature out of the way. "I'm not going to sit on my $$ while that bastard takes another of my friends! I'm gonna find Ovan, then I'm gonna kill him!!" He then shoved the huge double doors open with such force that they made an enormous clang against the stone walls of the hill like structure, startling several of the angels and humans going about their daily business.

They stopped to look at the red and black clad angel, but quickly turned away at the furious look on his tattooed face. No one said a word as he climbed onto the motorbike parked to the side and sped off towards the town's Chaos Gate.

"I know you're here! Come out and face me!!" he shouted at the waterfalls of Arche Koeln. "I'm right here! OVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

"There's no need to shout Haseo," came Ovan's purring voice, "I can hear you just fine. You've been a bad boy, hiding from me." The silver haired angel whirled around, drawing his weapons. "Must we go through this again?" he asked in mock boredom, "You know you can't defeat me."

Gods how he **hated** that smirk, now especially since he was wearing it as he murdered Shino right before his eyes. "Shut the beep up!!" Haseo lunged at the taller man only to force himself to stay on his feet and not stumble on the loose cobblestones of the viewing platform when Ovan dodged the fierce attack.

"Such language Haseo," he chided mockingly, "As long as rage and hate blinds you, Haseo, I will _always_ win." He dodged again, still smirking, "And I don't think you really want to win do you?" He dodged yet another blind attack, then startled the boy by caressing a barely covered hip.

This time the silver haired angel did stumble and the cornflower haired demon leapt to catch him before he hit the stones. "I win, Haseo," he purred bringing the butt of his gun on the angel's head. The boy struggled to stay awake, but soon passed out, Ovan's triumphant smirk being the last thing he saw. "Mine at last, little angel," he said placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on the blood soaked forehead as he scooped him up.

When they reached the area's Chaos Gate, he murmured the words that were the key to their location and rings of golden light surrounded them, causing both demon and angel to fade from sight.

"Damn!" Kuhn, the blue haired angel from before swore as he materialized as the last bit of the golden rings vanished.

"W-We missed them didn't we?" the blonde healer angel, Atoli, asked having materialized a few seconds later.

"He's got Haseo," Kuhn said, hanging his head.

Atoli gasped, but said nothing, for there was nothing either could say. Nothing was going to change the fact that their leader and friend had been taken by one of the demon lords of Helba.

The silver haired angel screamed in agony as the cornflower haired demon ripped off his other wing. "Can't have you running away now can we?" Ovan purred against his ear, smiling. "Not after all that trouble you gave me to catch you."

"D-Da…amn y-you…" Haseo gasped. If it weren't for the chains holding him upright, he was certain he'd collapse there and then and never be able to get up again.

"Already am," said his tormentor, smirking before licking the blood seeping from the twin wounds on the angel's back, making Haseo shudder and nauseous. The demon chuckled at his captive's reaction and wrapped two arms around him, pulling him close, causing him to cry out as the chains pulled in the opposite direction. Ovan's third arm snaked around Haseo's head and cupped one wet cheek then forced it to look at him. "And it looks like you are too," he said placing his lips on the smaller angel's bleeding and cracked ones.

Haseo glared at the demon and attempted to bite the tongue invading his mouth, but the torture had taken its toll on the boy and he blacked out before he could clamp his teeth on the dominating muscle. Ovan clucked his tongue, disappointed at his captive's lack of reaction. "I guess I'll have to play with you again later," he said, letting go of the unconscious boy, his naked body hanging limply from the chains.

Adjusting his sunglasses, the cornflower haired demon went over to the dungeon's door. "Skeith," he called and a horned humanoid demon appeared from the shadows. He looked expectantly at his master, silent as always. "Take him to a room and see to it that he is cared for." With that, he strode from the dungeon and disappeared into the shadowy corridor.

The yellow and black streaked demon gingerly undid the chains, a look of pity on his normally passive face at the angel's mangled back. 'He had such lovely wings,' he thought to himself, wincing slightly as he remembered the screams emanating from the closed door. He quickly caught Haseo before he hit the hard stone ground of the castle dungeon. He then cradled the angel almost lovingly to his chest as he carried him bridal style from the now blood stained chamber. He turned and gave a remorseful look at the silver wings discarded at the far end. 'Such a waste,' he spat, 'Master Ovan can not understand what true beauty is. How could he mar such a lovely being like this?'

Sighing, he continued on his way making sure not to jostle his precious cargo as he traveled through the castle.

Haseo groaned as he struggled to sit up. Blinking and looking around he found he had been lying on a bed covered in red and black silk sheets. 'What the?!' he wondered as he continued to look around. He was in a lavishly furnished bedroom complete with a fireplace and two plush chairs placed in just the right spots for a comfortable evening before the fire. There was a fire burning happily inside, making eerie shadows dance on the stone walls.

He started to get up, but gasped as a dull throbbing pain shot through his back. Looking down, he saw that his chest had been bandaged. He blushed when he realized that those bandages were the only pieces of cloth he was wearing at the moment.

"Finally awake I see," came a purring voice from the shadows. "After three days, I was beginning to think you'd left me after all."

"Ovan!!! You bastard! I trusted you!" the silver haired angel shouted, grasping the velvet coverlet close in an attempt to make himself decent.

"No need to shout Haseo," he chided, chuckling, "My hearing isn't that bad."

"I'll kill you!" he yelled again. "You murdered Shino!"

"Only because she wouldn't get out of my way," came the demon's reply. "If she had listened, your dear cousin would still be alive. I was only after you."

"I hate you," he spat venomously. Ovan merely smiled, the firelight glinting eerily off his ever present golden-lensed sunglasses. "Why?" the angel asked quietly after several minutes of silence.

"Because I want you," the demon replied, "You're quite lovely with or without your wings."

Before he could shoot back a retort, the cornflower haired demon pounced on top of the silver haired angel, careful not to reopen any of Haseo's wounds. The boy desperately tried to squirm free, but Ovan's three arms had him thoroughly pinned to the mattress and were beginning to touch him in places that made him shiver and gasp.

"Quite lovely indeed," the demon said before adding his lips to the feather light touches. "And all mine."

Haseo lost all reason when the icy cold third arm snaked down to one particularly sensitive spot. He let out a shuddery moan as his captor's lips descended upon his making him give in to his baser instincts. Ovan smirked inwardly as he went about claiming his prize.

TBC!

Sakura: Hooboy! I can't believe I actually went and wrote a .hack fic! And a totally AU one at that! The things L-sama sends me in my sleep. --'

Endrance: I thought you said it was going to be me and Haseo.

Sakura: Oh it **_WILL_** be En-sama. I had to set things up first. I'm not the kind of author who likes to do frivolous PWP's.

Endrance: Oh I see. Then I'll just wait for my part.

Sakura: You do that darling. Oh, and I'm not sure, I think 'she' might be in here too.

Endrance: Mia?!! My Mia?!!

Sakura: Actually I kinda meant Macha, but I guess it the same thing.

Endrance: Oh thank you Sakura-san!!! (glomps the miko)

Sakura:

Saku: LET GO OF **_MY_** MASTER EN YOU OLD HAG!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: (dodges a Rue Kruz blast) Hey! Who let the brat in?!!

Endrance: Saku that wasn't very nice.

Saku: B-But… TT

Haseo: Don't you have summer homework to do or something? (throws the garb, um, brat out)

Sakura: Thanx, Ha-chan. Anyhoo, lemme know what you think. It's my first try at .hack so please be kind 'k? Jya ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yasashii Ryoute (Gentle Hands)

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Disclaimer: Don't own – just the plot – don't sue.

Chapter 2

Haseo groaned and winced at the pain in his back and lower back. "Damn you, you bastard," he muttered as he struggled to sit up. He flinched when he felt someone gently help him into a sitting position. Looking to the side of the bed, he saw a yellow and black humanoid type demon kneeling next to the bed. He glared at it, but the demon just sat there as if waiting for something. The demon reached over to a table that had been brought in while he was sleeping and picked up a jewel encrusted goblet.

Drink this, he said, making the angel jump at the sudden voice that reverberated in his head, as he handed him the cup It'll help with the pain. Haseo stared at the goblet then at the demon, unsure of what to make of him. It's not poisoned he said with a hint of amusement. Ovan-sama would never allow that to happen. 'Though I wish he would,' the demon thought to himself, 'Then you wouldn't have to suffer so much.'

The silver haired angel blinked, was that a hint of sadness he had heard? Please the demon pressed his much larger hands over his and began to gently push the cup toward his mouth. Sighing, Haseo put the goblet to his lips and took a small sip of the thick greenish liquid. To his surprise he found it tasted sweet, almost like honeydew mixed with something he couldn't place. His demonic companion looked at him expectantly and began to finish the rest of the drink.

Within a few moments, the pain he had felt earlier began to slowly go away till he was hardly in any pain. He felt strangely warm in spite of only being clad in the bandages on his chest. "Thanks, um…." he said softly not used to being polite let alone to demons.

The demon's three black eyes seemed to brighten at that. You're welcome Haseo-dono he replied taking the cup and placing it back onto the table. I am Skeith. I'll have to check your back, but first you must eat. 

Haseo watched as the demon wheeled the table over to one of the chairs by the fireplace, in which the fire was still burning. "Um…" he said, blushing profusely.

The glint in those coal black eyes returned. Skeith went over to the foot of the bed and picked something up before coming back to kneel at the bed, Ovan-sama left this for you to wear. he said.

Haseo looked at the offered cloth and saw that it was a black yukata with blood red scythes embroidered on the sleeves and hem. He couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving his lips. 'Just like Ovan to give me something like this,' he mused to himself. The demon's eyes glinted again at his charge's amusement. 'What's he happy about?!' Haseo thought as he played with the silk garment.

Sensing the boy's embarrassment, the demon gave a low chuckle then turned around, facing away from him, giving him the privacy he wanted. Haseo murmured a quick thank you and began to dress. However he hissed slightly as he tried to bring the other sleeve across his back.

Hearing the sound, the demon quick turned back around and gingerly put the angel's arm into the other sleeve. Let me he said, quickly grabbing the matching blood red sash and tied it around his slim waist.

"H-Hey what are you doing?!" Haseo cried as the taller demon scooped him up and carried him over to the chair then gently placed him in it. "I'm not a doll!" he said, pouting. This time, the demon couldn't help himself but chuckle.

I'll stop treating you like one when you can dress yourself. Skeith said, a smirk in the rumbling voice. Haseo pouted further, but acknowledged he had a point.

"I can feed myself!" he protested as the demon tried to hand him a forkful of what appeared to be scrambled eggs.

As you wish, the demon said, wheeling the table closer to the angel's reach. The angel then began to wolf down the meal since he hadn't had anything since lunch the day Ovan captured him. Easy, he chided, I will get more if you're still hungry If he had a mouth, he was certain it would be grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat's.

The silver haired angel glared at him, but slowed down his scarfing. After bringing more food that was enough for two – which Haseo devoured with just as much gusto – the silver haired angel let out a yawn now that his stomach was finally full.

Once I check your back, you can sleep as much as you like, he said, lifting him once again and carrying him back to the bed. He then untied the sash, making Haseo flinch. I will not harm you, he said ruefully.

The silver haired boy looked down, unable to help feeling guilty at assuming that this seemingly kind demon was like _him. _"Gomen (sorry)," he muttered when he stiffened again as the yukata was carefully removed.

Lie down, Haseo-dono The boy obeyed and grasped one of the many pillows, unable to relax while he was feeling vulnerable like this. It won't take long, Skeith said, running one razor sharp claw over the bandages. I'm just going to put more ointment on and change these. Haseo shivered at the demon's touch but to his amazement, managed to hold still and thus prevented his being sliced open.

'The scars are healing fine, but I fear they'll be with him till he dies,' the demon pondered, solemnly as he went over each welt and scar left from Haseo's torture a few days before. This may sting a bit, he warned as he grabbed the jar of ointment from the bedside dresser. He gathered a generous amount of the slimy looking purplish goop with one hand and gingerly began to smear it over the angel's mangled back.

"It's cold!" Haseo cried, jumping slightly, then hissed as the stuff began to make his back sting.

Gomen, he apologized. Skeith then rubbed his hands together, warming the salve as much as he could. The silver haired angel winced a few times as the demon went back to his work, but as he began to add a second helping of the ointment, Haseo began to moan in pleasure at the gentle touches to his back. The demon's eyes seemed to smile at that and decided to continue massaging the tense muscles even though his work with the salve was finished.

Within minutes, the boy had fallen asleep. Skeith chuckled at the slumbering angel, glad that he had gotten Haseo to relax enough around him to fall asleep. He quickly yet gingerly rewrapped the angel's back with clean white strips then lovingly covered him with the velvet coverlet. 'Sleep well, Haseo-dono,' he said silently bending his head to the angel's forehead, barely touching it with where his mouth would have been.

I'm so sorry, he whispered as he gathered the leftover supplies and carefully left the room so he wouldn't wake his charge.

"Well?" the cornflower haired demon asked, leaning against the back of the ornately carved throne.

His wounds are almost completely healed, though I fear the scarring may be permanent, the black and yellow demon replied. Skeith inwardly glared at his master. He had grown immensely fond of his silver haired charge over the past few weeks and could see that the angel was slowly warming up to him as well.

"That is good news," Ovan said, grinning evilly. He reached beside him and ran one gloved hand through the honey brown hair of the boy kneeling against the throne. "It's a pity about his back though." The boy cringed slightly at that, but kept his head down submissively. The yellow and black demon cast a sideways look of sympathy at the slave. "But he had to learn his place, isn't that right, Silabus?" he asked, pulling on the boy's waist long ponytail.

"Y-Yes, master," the former angel murmured quietly.

Ovan smirked smugly. This angel was much easier to break, due to his compassionate nature. All it took was a few threats on his friend's life added to a few light whippings. But what really broke him was his wings had received the same treatment as his silver haired friend's, they were torn off. Haseo on the other hand seemed to be almost unbreakable. The angel still fought him whenever he came to the room at night.

"Such a good little pet you make." He went back to petting Silabus' hair, the angel knelt there silently crying, feeling immensely ashamed. Ashamed for not truly fighting the demon that was now his master, ashamed that a small part of him was beginning to like being enslaved, ashamed that he no longer had any tears left to cry.

"Can he fight?" Ovan asked.

He is still too weak for the arena, Ovan-sama, Skeith replied, Perhaps with a bit more rest? 

I think otherwise, master, objected the black and blue streaked demon standing at the throne's other side. It has been almost a month since you brought him here. Skeith glared at his former comrade.

"Hmm. I believe you may be right, Corbenik. See to it that Haseo is prepared for the next tournament."

Skeith started to protest, but the hand tightening on the boy's head made him think otherwise. As you wish Ovan-sama, he said, bowing and sighing inwardly. How that rogue managed to gain his master's ear, he'd never know, but as long as he did, the man would listen to Corbenik's advice over his.

The cornflower haired demon grinned and loosened his grip on the other angel's head slightly. "That is all," he said, dismissing him.

Skeith didn't need to be told twice, he quickly left the throne room. 'Damn you,' he spat, loathing both demons more with each passing day.

He always was too soft, sneered Corbenik. Though he may become a problem now that he's become attached to that angel. 

Ovan frowned. "That may be so, but we can still control him as long as I have possession of these two lovelies. Skeith wouldn't dare let anything happen to his precious Haseo. And once he learns of his dear friend here, Haseo would be just as easy to manipulate." He roughly pulled the honey-brown haired angel into his lap and just as roughly kissed him. Silabus moaned and welcomed the fierce assault, blushing profusely in shame as one hand slid beneath the green and gold vest he wore.

Just be careful master. Skeith is still a powerful fighter. the black and blue demon warned, fighting against the jealousy he held against the boy currently squirming in his master's lap.

And so am I, Corbenik. Do not forget who it was that bested you, Ovan sent back, his mouth a bit occupied at the moment.

Never master, the demon answered. 'I am forever yours,' he murmured to himself, remembering how the two had met just after the Helba Empire had lost was now known as the Twilight War against Silabus and Haseo's homeland, the Kingdom of Lios.

Though they were both demons and hence on the same side, Corbenik was a disgraced Knight of Morganna who took to killing and capturing angels and humans alike at every chance he got. The current emperor of Helba at the time, Antares, had asked Ovan to 'persuade' the rogue demon to behave.

Always one to leap at a challenge and a chance to increase his power amongst the other demon lords, the cornflower haired demon whole-heartedly accepted. The battle was the stuff of legend, for it lasted an entire day leaving the area near the floating city of Megin Fi a ruined and blackened field where nothing would grow again and thus renaming it to Coite Bodher after the legendary Coach of Death.

It was after that battle that Corbenik had pledged eternal loyalty to the demon lord after having been pushed to the brink of exhaustion.

"I'm WHAT?!!" Haseo yelled in shock. He hadn't seen either demon in the past few days and this was not what he'd expected to hear.

You are to fight in the next Demon Emperor Tournament, Skeith explained again. I tried to convince him you weren't ready. I'm sorry Haseo-dono. The yellow and black demon bowed his head.

"You tried," the boy said, laying a comforting hand on one large arm. "And for crying out loud, stop calling me Haseo-dono! It makes me feel like an old man."

As you wish H-Haseo. 

The silver haired angel looked at him perplexed. Did the demon just blush? Deciding it was a trick of the firelight, he dismissed it and plopped back into the chair closest to the always burning fire. "So what now?" he asked, uncertain of what it was exactly that Ovan wanted from him. He had thought the twisted cornflower haired demon had wanted him as a bed slave due to the almost nightly visits, but now that Skeith had told him he was going to be a gladiator, he didn't know what to think anymore.

Are you well enough to fight? his demon friend asked. And yes, he did consider Skeith to be a friend, since he was the _only _decent person in the castle not to mention the only one who was actually _nice _to him. I can always try again. 

"No, I'm fine, Skeith. If I can dress myself now, I can fight."

The black and yellow demon chuckled, however the mirth in that sound didn't reach his three eyes. If that's what you want. I won't lie to you. The tournament _will _be bloody. 

Haseo stared into the fire, letting his mind wander amidst the dancing flames. "I wouldn't doubt it. So what's the tournament for? Is there some kind of demon holiday coming up?"

Not exactly, he said, sitting on the floor beside him. He was too big for the other chair. Every few years the demon lords hold a tournament to see who is strong enough to be emperor. 

Haseo whipped his head around to look at his much taller companion. "If it's for the lords, then why do _I _have to fight?"

Some of the lords choose others to fight in their stead. It's usually another demon looking to raise their status, but some of the more sadistic lords like to send their 'pets' into the arena. 

"Like Ovan," the silver haired angel spat bitterly.

Yes, like Ovan-sama. Those who are sent to the arena, never come out again, _alive, _ Skeith said, with great sadness and pity. Those poor creatures are just lambs for the slaughter, and the lords' sick enjoyment. 

Haseo growled and clutched his hands into white knuckle tight fists. "Well it's gonna be _me _who does the slaughtering!" he vowed, "Especially once I get my hands on that bastard!"

Haseo, please reconsider, Skeith pleaded.

He _is_ fighting in the tournament and that is final! came Corbenik's voice as the black and blue demon came into the room. Put that on, he commanded, throwing a black and red leather bundle at the angel. He blinked, recognizing his former outfit from when he had first went up a rank. He looked at the black and blue demon, who was – well it was hard to tell what that demon was feeling since he had no face, just a strange white head with spikes that formed some kind of crown. Anyway he got the impression that Corbenik was glaring at him. I _will_ use force if you refuse his voice sneered, almost eagerly. To tell the truth, he was looking forward to Haseo's usual rebellion.

Seeing that this demon wasn't going to give him privacy, the silver haired angel sighed and turned around. He undid the sash of his yukata and the black and red silk slid off his body, exposing his scarred but still desirable back. 'I can see why master's so fond of his one,' Corbenik said to himself, 'If I had a mouth, I'd be standing in a puddle right now. Damn I wish I had lips to lick.' He looked over at his fellow demon and saw the Knight had turned around away from the boy. 'Hmph. What a prude,' he snarled.

He turned back to the boy and saw, to his disappointment, he had finished putting on the semi tight pants and was busy buckling the various straps on his legs. Hurry it up! he demanded The master doesn't like being kept waiting. 

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you blue boy," Haseo shot back putting on the very tight black cropped tank top. "I'm almost done." A few minutes later he had the rest of the straps buckled across his chest and arms.

'You're damned lucky I can't touch you or you'd _never_ leave this room,' Corbenik said, his imaginary mouth practically turning the room into a small lake at the sight of all that skin and tight leather. Come with me. He then latched onto one of Haseo's arms and dragged him from the room.

Please be careful, called Skeith, the demon's rumbling voice giving him a tiny bit of comfort. And good luck. 

Thanks Haseo sent back, sending him what he hoped to be a comforting squeeze.

"My, my, don't we look good enough to eat," Ovan purred, eyeing him lustfully. The silver haired angel glared, but kept silent at Corbenik's tightening grip. "I trust you'll be a good boy and win for me, won't you?"

"Rot in hell!" spat Haseo, flinching at the bruising claw on his shoulder.

"Now, now Haseo," the cornflower haired demon chided, "You wouldn't want anything happen to your friend now would you?"

"W-What are you talking about?!" he asked, getting unnerved by the demon's calmly smirking face.

Ovan gestured behind him and a figure in a green and gold harem costume and golden collar came over to the demon and knelt silently at his side. The silver haired angel gasped, that waist long ponytail was unmistakable.

"S-Silabus?!!" The honey brown haired angel hung his head, too ashamed to look his friend in the eye. "What did you do to him?!!"

The cornflower haired demon grinned triumphantly. "There's no need to get all excited, Haseo. Can't be having you worn out before the tournament even starts."

"Answer me dammit! What did he do to you Sil?!"

The slightly shorter angel flinched at his friend's angry voice, whimpering slightly. "There now, it's alright," Ovan said petting the soft hair absentmindedly while scowling at the feisty angel. "Must I always explain everything Haseo?" he asked, sighing. "It's quiet simple, even you could understand. You fight for me and my little pet here stays safe. However, should you lose or refuse, well not even I can say what will happen to our lovely Silabus."

The green and gold clad angel stiffened and whimpered again at the icy cold hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing just enough to make it uncomfortable. "I hate you," Haseo spat, narrowing his eyes at him. How he wanted to murder him right there and then. However, he kept still, using every once of his willpower not to move.

The demon lord smirked, "Love you too," he said, mockingly, Haseo sighed then lowered his eyes. "Good boy," he purred. "Let's get going. Can't be late on the first day can we?" He turned, giving the emerald studded gold chain he'd been holding a slight tug. Silabus stood at the unspoken order and gazed forlornly at his friend before following his master.

"OVAN!!!!!!" the silver haired angel called as he was shoved forward by Corbenik, "I'll win this beepin' tournament then, I'm coming for YOU!!!!!!"

The cornflower haired demon didn't even bother to turn back around. "Just remember whose life is really on the line, Haseo," he replied, yanking the chain and making Silabus stumble.

The silver haired angel cursed, but said nothing else as the black and blue demon continued to prod him forward.

TBC!

Sakura: Hooboy! I can't believe I went and did that to poor Sili! TT

Bo: You're so mean, Sakura-san. ;;

Sakura: I know and I'm sorry kiddo. But I had to do it in order for this thing to work.

Endrance: 'The course of true love never did run smooth.'

Sakura: Been studying the bard love?

Endrance: Pardon?

Sakura: Never mind. Well now that this horrible mess is out of the way, I can finally get to my darling En-sama's part at last.

Endrance: Oh good. I've been waiting to see my beautiful Haseo again.

Haseo: B-Beautiful?! I thought you said Mia was beautiful.

Endrance: She is. But you are even more lovely than her. It was you who brought my heart back to the light Haseo.

Saku: Haaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo!!!!!

Sakura: Skeith do be a dear and help Ha-chan would you?

Skeith: … (runs after Saku with his scythe)

Haseo: Um.. thanks I think.

Sakura: My pleasure. Anyhoo, as always minna, I liiiiiiiiiive for your feedback so please please please tell me what you think of this thing, 'k?

Messiah: I think you should trash this rubbish and get working on _my _fic.

Chihaya: Messiah! She worked really hard on this. She had to struggle with writer's block _twice_!

Messiah: Well I guess you can keep it then. But you do need to get back to my fic.

Sakura: All in due time dear. I'm still waiting for L-sama to send me more ideas. Right now she wants _this_ one done. Yeesh bishies. Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em.


	3. Chapter 3

Yasashii Ryoute (Gentle Hands)

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Chapter 3

The tournament wasn't that bad. At least that was what Haseo had thought, but he'd only just gotten past the preliminary rounds and placed in the top ten ranks. All the other fighters he fought were mostly small fry demons or weak humans and beastmen forced to fight for the enjoyment of the demons watching. He had no qualms about killing the demons, but did whatever he could not to kill his human or beast opponents, which of course didn't sit well with the audience.

But the audience's opinion was the farthest thing from his mind now. He _had _to win, for Silabus' sake if not his own. He paced nervously around the waiting room with the other competitors, most of which were either glaring at him or cringing and clinging to the shadows as much as they could. Are you sure you're alright? a large black and yellow demon asked, watching the silver haired angel pace.

"I'm fine, Skeith," he answered sullenly, "They never laid a hit on me."

"Hah!" spat one of the glaring demons, "You haven't seen what I can do, _human_! When I'm through there'd be nothing left of ya!"

Haseo sneered at him, he knew a bluff when he saw one, especially when the idiot thought he was a puny human. "Oh yeah tough guy?" he spat back cockily, "Bring it!"

The demon growled, his claws poised to strike. "Save it for the arena you punks," scolded a girl with shoulder length red hair dressed in a black halter top and loose black pants. Haseo stared at the strange fan like decoration sticking out from her top and wondered what the heck it was for. The demon glared at her and started to say something, but went suddenly pale at recognizing the girl. She gave a cocky smile to the demon and winked at the silver haired angel.

Haseo was about to ask her what that was all about, but then the announcement for the start of the first of the final rounds distracted him. "Good luck, hot stuff," she said winking at him again. "Ya better not lose 'cause I wanna see how good you really are."

Haseo blushed a bit, never really used to being complimented on his looks. "Heh! No way I'm gonna lose," he boasted, giving a cocky grin of his own. "You're the one who shouldn't lose. I could use a challenge myself."

"You're on, pal! There's no way I'm gonna lose to a lousy human!" she retorted striding over to one of the many mini Chaos Gates scattered about the room.

You'd better go, Skeith said as several others headed for their respective gates.

Haseo stared after the girl. She had called him _human_. Did that mean she was a demon? Or was she a human too and just didn't want to lose to a male of her kind? She certainly was cocky enough to be a demon though. He shook his head. He'd think about it later after he'd won the tournament. He headed to his designated gate, the golden rings spinning calmly around the glowing green center. Sighing he let the gold rings that had formed around him warp him to his next match.

"Ha, ha, ha," the burgundy haired woman laughed as he appeared at his end of the arena. "A human!" she roared in amusement, "They send me an itty bitty human!" She continued to laugh, holding her sides at the pain she was causing as herself.

"You're one to talk!" shouted Haseo, eyeing her black sports bra like top and tight barely there shorts. "Is that really your battle armor or do you always dress like a slut?"

The woman stopped her guffawing and narrowed her crazed burgundy eyes. "You're gonna pay for that remark!" she growled. She leapt off the platform she had been standing on and onto the main fighting area. The silver haired angel followed suit and drew out the spiraled twin blades Ovan had provided him with.

"You're going down!" he yelled, going into an attack stance. "Gale Blade!" he shouted and launched a series of furious, snake fast strikes at her. The woman scoffed having been barely touched by the attack.

"Ogre Sword!" she cried and drew her twisted spiked sword. The sheer force of the draw knocked him back against the kekkai(barrier) surrounding the stage. "You're playing with the big boys now, little _human_ boy," she sneered, then brought the sword down upon him.

Haseo quickly rolled to the side and kicked himself back up onto his feet, striking her in the arm as he sprinted to the other side of the stage. His opponent howled in rage and dashed after him.

"Is that it?" she asked after several minutes later. He had managed to wear her down to half her strength, but he could barely stand up and was covered in blood, most of which was his. Haseo panted, then lunged at her desperately.

"DIE!!!!!!!!" he yelled, lashing blindly at her with his blades.

She cruelly laughed as she sidestepped him and kicked him back with one spiked boot, the sharp heel digging into his abdomen before he was sent flying backwards. Haseo landed on his knees and started struggling to get back up. The burgundy haired woman laughed triumphantly at the fallen angel's efforts.

'This can't be it,' Haseo thought to himself as he knelt panting, desperate for air.

"Oh what's the matter?" she asked, striding over to him, "Did the wittle baby get a boo-boo?" she said using a baby talk kind of voice. "Not much for words now are you?" she sneered. "Hey! Get up!" She tapped his head with her sword, the spikes poking painfully into his skull. "I'm not done playing yet!"

Haseo could only kneel there, still panting for breath. He was almost completely wiped out. That last attack had the last of his strength in it. 'I can't die here!' he scolded himself, 'Everyone's counting on me! If I lose now, who's gonna protect Silabus? I have to win or Silabus may die! And it'll be all my fault!' He forced himself to stand, his legs trembling in protest at being made to support his weight. He grasped his head with one hand and glared at his opponent. "I swear, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" he bellowed. "Do you hear me Ovan?! I'm going to kill you!!!"

Meanwhile, a certain cornflower haired demon lord was grinning like a Cheshire cat, enjoying his champion's struggle immensely. The honey brown haired slave next to him kept his head down, having turned away from the fight when Haseo started to lose. He didn't want to see his friend get slaughtered, he couldn't bear it. "Not enjoying the tournament?" Ovan asked, yanking the chain and forcing him to watch the battle below.

"Y-Yes master," Silabus said weakly.

"Hmm. Perhaps I shouldn't have brought you then," he said with mock gentleness. He pulled the angel into his lap. "But I think I know what would make you feel better," he murmured in his ear wolfishly. The green and gold clad angel shuddered as a hand crept below his waist and the demon's lips connected with his. Silabus blushed profusely, not believing that his master would do this in public. But a quick glance around him told him that his master wasn't the only demon lord who brought along their pleasure slave.

Back at the stage…

Haseo! came Skeith's rumbling voice. Take my power! he cried.

The silver haired angel then saw that he was suddenly surrounded by yellow and black sparkles and suddenly felt an immense power flowing through him. He readily embraced the demonic power, drinking it in as a thirsty man would after hours in the desert.

Gods it was wonderful! He could feel his strength returning and he was still getting stronger! He laughed in ecstasy as Skeith's power welled upside him, his eyes widening into an insane berserker stare. Now he was the stronger one. Now that beep was the prey and he was the hunter. He licked his lips. Oh he was going to enjoy this!

Laughing crazily, he stretched his arm out to one side. In it appeared a red staff that ended in what looked like a Celtic cross at one end. The staff glowed brilliantly as if it were red hot and the cross at the end morphed into a red and gold scythe.

Several eyes stopped and stared at the 'human' when they felt the familiar power. "Don't do it," whispered a blond boy in a jester type outfit, visibly shaken by what he knew was about to come. The two twin short – for their kind – demons next to him looked at him in sympathy. The blue twin placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort. Do you wish to leave Bo-sama? he asked.

"N-No," he replied fearfully. "I-I want to watch. Besides, onee-san (Big Sister) will get angry if she misses Endrance-sama's fight."

So? asked the pink twin with the sun motif. I can tell this is upsetting you. We're leaving. Now. She then started to pull him from his seat.

"Stop it Gorre!" he cried, digging his feet into the floor. "I'm _NOT_ going to miss Master En's fight and that's it, you got that?!"

The pink twin sighed, the boy's 'onee-san' had woken up. Yes, my lady, she said sitting back down.

In another part of the arena audience, a blue haired and winged angel stood up and slammed his fist against the railing of his box, his pink haired companion standing calmly at his side, however her narrowed pink eyes belied the calm she exuded. Inwardly, Pi was pissed. It was forbidden for an angel to use the power of a demon, especially that of a Knight of Morganna. "Stop right now Haseo!!!!!" commanded the blue haired angel. He knew what his friend would do next. After all the power they had felt was that of a Knight of Morganna.

Meanwhile, Haseo was still laughing like a maniac, drunk on Skeith's demonic power.

"W-What are you doing?!" the woman stammered, unnerved by the boy's insane eyes and grin. "H-Hey can't we talk this over?" she pleaded, her hand clenching and unclenching the hilt of her sword. "Hey, lemme apologize. Just take it easy, calm down, and... DIE!" She rushed him only to be thrown back several feet by one wave of his hand.

"Say goodbye," the silver haired angel said, enjoying the feeling of having power over another being's life. Oh he had enjoyed killing demons before, but never like this! The power was intoxicating!

He let out a yell of triumph as he ran to the cowering woman. He laughed again as he brought the scythe down. There was a red and gold streak as it swung at his opponent. The woman screamed in terror and agony as she was cut neatly into two halves. Her upper torso flew back and hit the kekkai before landing onto the stone floor with a loud wet thud. There were now two rapidly forming pools of black demon blood where the halves now rested.

Haseo crouched, half expected another attack, panting slightly as the power started to fade. Seeing that the match had ended and they had a winner, the audience clamored and cheered the angel's rather gruesome victory over his opponent.

However, the silver haired angel didn't hear them, nor did he care. He laughed softly as he laid there, his knees had given out as Skeith's power left his body. Within moments he was out cold, the insane grin still on his otherwise stoic face.

He felt something cool and wet on his face. Opening his eyes and blinking groggily, he saw his yellow and black friend hovering over him. Forgive me, he said, feeling guilty for what his power had done to the silver haired angel.

"For what?" Haseo said, sitting up on the infirmary cot he'd been placed on. "If you hadn't helped me back there…" He grimaced, not wishing to dwell on what would have happened if he did lose.

But still my power was never meant for your kind, Haseo. 

"Stop beating yourself over it, Skeith," scolded Haseo, "You can't change the past."

The Knight of Morganna sighed, he knew his charge wasn't going to back down. He had wanted to say more, but was interrupted when a black and blue streaked demon entered the infirmary.

He's awake? Good. Corbenik said, glaring at Skeith Master isn't exactly pleased about you helping him against orders he 'whispered' to his fellow knight.

And him losing is? Skeith answered, choosing to let the angel in on their conversation. Have you forgotten that Ovan-sama intends to win this year? 

Don't you take that tone with me, Skeith! he shouted, one black and blue claw poised to strike the shorter demon. I of all people should know what Master Ovan wants! 

I only did it so Ovan-sama could win, he shot back, icily. Haseo shrank away, the tension between the two Knights of Morganna was so thick that he could have cut it with one of his twin blades. He decided that if they were going to have a full fledged quarrel, he'd better be far away as possible. He knew exactly how much damage a Knight of Morganna could do, so he began to quietly start to walk toward the nearest exit.

I find that highly unlikely, coming from you 'Terror of Death', he spat, mocking the title the goddess had given him.

Didn't you come here to check on Haseo? Skeith asked narrowing all three of his eyes.

Hmph. If he can walk, he fights. Corbenik said, noticing the angel trying to sneak away. He then picked up the boy by one arm and began to carry him none too gently out the infirmary, making Haseo look very much like a rag doll.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Take it easy will ya, I can't fight with just one arm!"

Corbenik looked down at his prisoner. Shut up! he grumbled, putting him down but not letting go of him. Instead, he placed one claw on his shoulder and began to roughly push him forward. Get moving! 

"Whatever, blue boy," the silver haired angel spat, but obeyed as he felt the claw on his shoulder start to dig into the skin.

"Glad to see you're okay, hot stuff," said the red haired girl from before as she jumped from the starting platform. "That was pretty good fighting back there, for a cheater."

"What do you mean, cheater?!" Haseo asked following her, having already drawn his twin blades. "I won that match fair and square!"

"Yeah right!" she said rushing at him only to have him block her twin Dorje Hatchets with his blades. "Somebody helped you! Don't you try to deny it, I felt that power flow!"

'Who is this girl?' he wondered as he pushed her back with his weapons. 'How'd she feel Skeith's power like that?'

"So what if someone did?!" he shot, pouncing on her and catching her off guard. She fell backwards and both landed on the ground with the silver haired angel on top. "How's that cheating?"

The girl blushed at the closeness of her opponent. "A real warrior shouldn't need help!" she said, rolling over so that she was now the one on top. She smirked pinning him down and making him blush. "Did you think I'd let you trap me that easily, _big man_?"

Haseo lay there flustered for a few moments before remembering he was supposed to be fighting this girl, not let her flirt with him. He struggled for a few moments then gaped in surprise as his opponent lazily rose off of him and backed away.

"So what's gonna be, hot stuff?" she taunted "Ya gonna fight me or did you come here to just flirt?" Haseo flushed, embarrassed that he had a rather cute looking girl on top of him. He quickly shot up and went back into a battle stance. "Well that's more like it!" she said, smirking. "Oh and just so you know, I'm persistent and I never give up!"

She went into one of her signature attack stances and began to glow with a greenish light as she readied one of her special attacks. 'This'll be over quick,' she thought.

"Sparrow Counter!" the silver haired angel shouted and slammed into her, knocking her into the air as his twin blades slashed into her a few times before they landed back on the ground.

"Not bad for a human," she said panting slightly, a gash on her shoulder started seeping black blood down her arm. "I guess you do know how to be a gentleman after all. Anyone else would have gone for my face when given the chance, but you didn't."

"Y-You're a demon!" he said in shock.

His opponent smirked. "Thought I was just some weak _human_ girl did you? I'll have you know I'm the former demon emperor, Alkaid."

Haseo's eyes went wide. He was facing an emperor?! 'This can't be good,' he mused as he tightened the grip on his weapons and eyed her for any sort of opening. "Can't have been a good emperor then if you're the _former_ one," he said cockily, hoping that would cause her to goof up somehow. However, he'd come to realize later that that was one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever make.

"H-How _DARE YOU_?!!!" she screamed, enraged that a mere cheating human would have the audacity to insult her ability to rule like that. "If that jerk Endrance hadn't cheated, I'd _still _be emperor!" She began to glow red and the fan on the back of her top shattered as it fell off and toward the floor.

Alkaid doubled over as the sash wrapped around her pants unraveled and formed into the white tufted tail of a fox. Twin fox ears shot up from her head and her hands formed razor sharp claws. She stood and glared at him, growling in fury. "I'll tear you apart!" she bellowed, sharp fangs bared and throwing her weapons aside.

The fox demon snarled as she rushed him and pounced on him quicker than he could follow. The force of her full body slam knocked him into the kekkai. He shoved back at her, desperately trying to avoid being shredded to ribbons by her sharp claws. He managed to shove her aside somehow and started running toward the other side of the stage. He only got a few feet away when Alkaid slammed into his back, grabbing hold of his arms and pinning them to his side.

She pushed him down until he was lying on his stomach while she pressed into his back. She quickly brought his arms behind him and held onto the angel's wrists with one hand. She smirked and ran one razor sharp nail along his jawbone. "Not so tough now are you, _big guy_?" she taunted smirking. Haseo struggled, but not matter how hard he tried, the fox demon had him pinned down completely. "You know," she purred, snaking her clawed hand down to his throat, making sure he felt the nails dragging across the skin. The silver haired angel gulped, knowing the end was near. "If you surrender and apologize, I just might let you live. As _my _servant of course." She pressed harder into his back, painfully trapping his arms. She then snaked her other hand underneath him and dragged the nails lightly across his bare tattooed stomach. "I can use a fighter like you."

The demon's feather like touches sent shivers down his spine as he desperately fought the reactions they caused. 'I'm gonna die,' he thought, forcing his body to remain still lest he cut himself on her claws.

"So are you gonna answer me or do you think playing possum is gonna get me to back off, hmm?" she purred into his ear, making him shiver again.

He felt the sudden rush of Skeith's power flowing into him again. Grateful for his friend's help he allowed himself to go limp. "Answer me dammit!!!!" Alkaid demanded, digging her claws into his skin, causing droplets of red to form wherever they touched.

"I… won't… LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!" Haseo pushed back against her again, emboldened by the demonic power flowing through him. Alkaid gasped as the force of his shoving rolled them over so she was on her back and under him. The silver haired angel then kicked his now freed legs and he flew forward onto his feet, finally freed of the fox demon's grip.

Alkaid was quick to recover and leapt back onto her feet as well. Growling and snarling, she lunged at him again, intent on goring him on her claws on the spot. However Haseo saw her coming and sidestepped the attack at the last possible moment, causing the enraged demon to slam into the kekkai.

Seizing the opening, Haseo summoned the scythe he used in the previous fight and brought the staff part down on her head while she struggled to get her bearings. It wasn't an honorable thing to do, but he did _have _to win.

Alkaid's eyes widened in shock as she felt the blow to her head. Seconds later, she collapsed. Alkaid, the former emperess of Helba had lost the tournament for the second time.

TBC!

Sakura: Gods I hate doing fight scenes. I suck at 'em big time. TT

En-sama: I thought you were doing well so far.

Sakura: Aww, that's sweet En-sama! But we all know fight scenes aren't really my thing.

Silabus: At least you gave it a try.

En-sama: By the way Sakura-chan, I thought I was going to be in this part.

Sakura: Gomen koi. I really did want to finish the tournament part this time, but it just didn't work out that way. I just couldn't cut out Bordeaux and Alkaid's parts like I did Matsu.

Matsu: Hey! Yeah what about that?! Why'd you cut me out for?!

Sakura: Because 1) I didn't think you were important enough for this fic, and 2) As good looking as you are, I don't particularly care for you that much.

Matsu: TT

Haseo: Boy, she shot you down real good.

Matsu: SHUT UP!!!! I'm going back to Moon Tree.

Sakura: All of us En-sama fans, fear not! Our beloved emperor WILL be in the next chapter!!!!!

En-sama: My heart beats with anticipation.

Haseo: Mine doesn't. You don't know what she's planning do you?

En-sama: As a matter of fact I do.

Haseo: And you're ok with it?!

En-sama: Of course. I get to be with the one I love most.

Sakura: En-sama!!!! Don't give it away before it's even written!!! Anyhoo, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.

Bo: Except flames. Sakura-san really doesn't like them so, please don't send her any.


	4. Chapter 4

Yasashii Ryoute (Gentle Hands)

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Chapter 4

The silver haired angel panted heavily. He'd only started the final round of the tournament five minutes ago and he was already tired. Not given a chance to rest between matches hadn't helped either. "Must you continue to bore me so?" came the breathy voice of the sky blue haired demon emperor. He looked as immaculate as he did when they had started. Not a scratch was on him, not a single hair was out of place.

Haseo glared at him, more determined than ever to defeat him. "There's… there's no way… I'M GONNA LOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!!!" he screamed as he rushed and started to blindly slash at the emperor.

The sky blue haired man sighed boredly as he deftly dodged every strike. "Why are you so intent on throwing your life away?" he asked again with that breathy tone that gave Haseo odd feelings every time he heard it.

"I… I can't lose," the silver haired angel panted again, falling back to catch his breath.

Not one to be dishonorable, Endrance remained where he was and waited for his opponent to recover. "Why is it that you want to win my throne so much? Is power all you fools ever care about?"

Haseo glared at him again, clutching and unclutching his twin blades. "I don't give a beep about your damned throne!" he yelled.

One elegant eyebrow rose in confusion. "Oh? Then why are you fighting?" Endrance knew that the boy had to have been forced into this tournament, but he wanted to hear it from the boy himself.

"Because I have no choice!" Haseo shouted, "If I didn't fight and win, Ovan will…" He stopped, not wanting the demon to know of his friend's situation or about what the cornflower haired demon had done to him.

"Ovan? That boorish fool?" the sky blue haired demon asked, intrigued. Endrance scanned the audience and spotted the demon lord in question. He frowned when he saw that Ovan hadn't even been watching their match for he was currently otherwise occupied with a much smaller boy in his lap. "So that's why you're fighting. You're the same as me."

"I'm nothing like you!" Haseo spat, charging him again only to have the blows blocked by the emperor's katana.

Endrance smirked sadly. "Oh but you are," he said, causing the odd little shivers to run through the angel's body again. They were especially stronger now that they were so close. The emperor laid a gloved hand on Haseo's cheek. "We both have someone we want to protect. Am I not right?"

Haseo gasped. How did he know? Had that bastard told him? Endrance smiled again. He had gotten it right. Ovan had to have been using the other boy against his opponent in some way. He truly did feel sorry for the silver haired boy, but he too had someone he couldn't lose. He didn't want 'her' to think he was a weakling and leave him all alone again.

"I'm afraid I can not allow myself to lose either," he said forlornly. "She'll leave me if I do."

"'She'? Haseo asked. Instead of getting an answer, Endrance had knocked him all the way back into the kekkai(barrier) at the other end with one punch to his solar plexus. Haseo coughed as he struggled to get up as the sky blue haired demon started to walk calmly over to him.

"I do not wish to harm you any further," he said coming to a halt a scant few feet away. "Will you please forfeit the match?" he pleaded in a tone that was unusual for a demon – at least unusual for the demons Haseo had fought in the past. Haseo continued to cough and glare at him. "You can not possibly win against me. Even with Skeith's help," he said matter-of-factly.

The silver haired angel's head shot up in shock. "Oh yes, I know a Knight of Morganna has been helping you in the past two matches," Endrance said, glancing at the audience again and nodding in greeting to a yellow and black demon standing far off into the black.

"However, I'm afraid that she is much stronger than your 'friend'. I do not wish to see you lose someone who obviously cares a great deal for you."

"J-Just who is 'she'?" Haseo demanded, opting to kneel since he hadn't the strength to stand anymore.

"Do you yield?" Endrance asked again, lowering his katana to the angel's throat.

"Tch," Haseo muttered under his breath.

Skeith? he asked, praying what the emperor had said was lies. Answer me! he demanded when he received no immediate reply.

There was a rumbling sigh before the yellow and black demon finally spoke. What his majesty said is true. The silver haired boy grimaced, slamming his fist onto the stone floor of the stage in frustration. Should I help you, Haseo. His protector will be forced to join the fight as well and she is indeed much stronger than I. 

Haseo shook as he tried to fight the angry tears and failing. He was going to fail. Silabus would be tortured or worse and it was _his_ fault. 'Ovan knew I wasn't strong enough, even with Skeith! He knew and _still_ made me fight! Damn him!'

The silver haired angel stifled the sob that fought its way out of his throat. "I-I yield," he whispered, utterly defeated. "Y-You win."

The demon emperor removed his katana. "You've made a wise choice," he said and turned toward the officials to announce Haseo's decision to forfeit. However, the sky blue haired man never got to make that announcement.

The silver haired angel sprung back to his feet and quick as a snake pounced the man while his back was turned. He hated to resort to such sneaky tactics, but there was no way in hell he was going to let that bastard lay another hand on him or Silabus! Endrance found himself pinned from behind and a spiraled twin blade was poised at his throat and the emperor's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Do you yield?" Haseo asked, mocking the emperor's former plea as the silver haired boy pressed the blade into his skin. Tiny pricks of black blood appeared where the spiraled edge had cut.

The sky blue haired demon felt his heart skip a beat. Not in a hundred years had anyone ever gotten so close to him let alone been able to catch him off guard. "Why must you be such a fool?" he scolded.

En-sama? came a feline voice.

It's all right Macha(pronounced Mah-hah), the emperor sent back. There is no need for you exert yourself. 

As you wish, she acquiesced.

"I already told you, I can't afford to lose!" He pressed the blade harder to prove he meant business.

Endrance sighed and began to glow with a bluish purple light. Within seconds, the sky blue haired demon vanished from within Haseo's grasp only to reappear behind the angel. With equal speed that Haseo had used earlier, he struck the angel from behind and knocked him down to the floor, the edge of his katana pressed into Haseo's throat.

"Now," the emperor said calmly with just the tiniest hint of annoyance. "Do you yield?" The silver haired angel could feel the shivers again and the blood rushed to his face hiding the tattoos over his eyes slightly. Haseo struggled against the demon's vise like grip on his head. "Do you really want me to ruin that lovely body of yours do you?" he purred into his ear.

Haseo saw red. There was no way he'd let another demon touch him. Especially after what Ovan had put him through. "Y-You can… go to HELL!!!!" he yelled he pulled the same trick he did with Alkaid, rolling them onto their backs. Endrance, however held onto the angel's arms, the gloved hands squeezing none too gently.

"There's no need for such language," the emperor chided. "It doesn't become you."

Haseo kicked violently, desperate to break free of the demon's hold. Skeith!!! he called, pleading for the demon's help. But unlike the other times, there was no rush of power. I-I can't Haseo, the yellow and black demon replied guiltily. Even if it were just him, the two of us wouldn't win. 

PLEASE!!! he begged, openly sobbing now. There was no further reply.

Having had enough, the sky blue haired demon flipped them back onto their stomachs and painfully wrenched Haseo's arms behind his back, dislocating his shoulders. The silver haired angel screamed in sheer agony before passing out from the pain and exhaustion.

There were several shouts of disappointment at the lack blood, but they were soon drowned out by the cheering of the bishounen emperor's many legions of fans. Endrance ignored them as he had done during the previous tournament. Instead he gently cradled the silver haired angel against his chest then carried him away from the stage.

A purplish cat demon wearing a gown that resembled a flower came to greet him. Omodetou(Congratulations) En-sama, she said, her eyes shining brightly. It seems you've managed to keep the throne for a few more years. 

"It would seem so Macha," he said starting for the infirmary.

So what are you going to do with him? she asked, gazing at the boy in his arms curiously. She could sense that something had happened between them during that fight, but she couldn't figure out what.

"He needs to have those shoulders looked at," he explained, frowning as he remembered seeing the scars that weren't hidden by the black leather. 'Just what did that savage do to you?' he wondered.

That's not what I meant. 

Endrance halted in mid step, almost tripping himself. "W-Wha?!"

Oh come on, En-sama. I can tell you've got something going for him, she teased, smirking like the cat she was, though like the other Knights of Morganna, she didn't have a mouth to smirk with.

"I-I most certainly do not!!" he stammered, blushing profusely.

Suuuuuuuuure you don't, she purred back.

"S-Silabus…" Haseo moaned, startling the two demons.

Silabus? Macha asked.

"His friend, I think. I have reason to believe that he may have been fighting under duress."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both demons turned to find Ovan standing before them. A honey brown haired boy was trembling greatly beside him. Macha narrowed her eyes at him, having developed an immense dislike of the man almost the moment they met. She gave the boy a pitying look, knowing of the reputation he had regarding treatment of his servants. "I believe that's _my _property you have there, _heika_(your majesty)," the cornflower haired demon said with mock courtesy.

"I was merely taking him to the infirmary," Endrance said with veiled displeasure.

"As generous as that is, I have equally skilled healers of my own at my estate."

"Yes, but the infirmary is much closer," argued the sky blue haired emperor.

Ovan raised an eyebrow in surprise. Had Endrance fallen for his pet? He couldn't have that. Haseo was needed to insure Silabus' continued obedience. "I'm really afraid that I must insist on declining."

Endrance narrowed his garnet eyes. "Do you really want your servant to lose the use of _both _his arms?"

"As I've said before, my healers are quite skilled."

The demon emperor inwardly cursed. That boorish savage just wouldn't back down! Seeing that he was attempting to protect the silver haired boy for some reason, Macha decided to lend a hand. Perhaps you could buy him and his friend perhaps? she suggested.

What a splendid idea Macha! he sent back, grateful for her support. He smiled lovingly at his feline companion.

"This is getting us nowhere and your warrior needs medical attention," he said addressing the demon lord.

Ovan looked at him quizzically. "What are you proposing?"

"I have need of such a skilled fighter," he explained, "And my cousin could use a new valet. If you are willing, I would like to purchase your lovely pets."

Ovan raised his eyebrow again. 'So he has taken a liking to him,' he mused. "I am truly sorry, heika. But _neither_ of them are for sale."

Endrance let out a mirthless laugh, "Come now, Ovan. We all know everything has its price. Money is no problem."

"You would deprive me of my only company?" he queried, running his reddish black hand through Silabus' hair. Sensing his master was angry, the angel gulped, but leant into the touch, not because it was an attempt to calm his master, but because he actually _liked _it.

"Of course not," the sky blue haired demon replied. "I'm a fair man, perhaps you'll part with just one of them then?"

"And I am a stubborn man," Ovan said, "I must yet again decline."

"I see," Endrance said grimly. "You leave me no choice then. As your emperor, I command you to give me them at once."

Silabus was shaking horribly during the exchange and he now stared back and forth between his master and the emperor. "What do you think, little one? Should I let his majesty have you and Haseo?" the cornflower haired demon asked his pet.

The poor angel looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He _did _want Haseo to get away from their cruel master, but he knew Ovan would never allow for both of them to leave him. "I-I…" he sputtered. What was wrong with him?! Why was he suddenly afraid to leave now that he may have a chance to escape? Silabus just couldn't understand it.

Endrance smiled kindly at the frightened boy. "You needn't fear, young one," he said cupping his cheek, "My cousin and I are fair and reasonable masters."

"P-Please don't… don't s-send me a… away," Silabus pleaded, genuinely surprising the cornflower haired man.

Ovan didn't know what to say. He looked to the green and gold clad angel. Silabus bit his lip, pleading silently with tear filled eyes. Blinking in shock, Ovan shook his head to clear his mind. "As you can see, my dear Silabus wishes to remain with me," he said almost lovingly rubbing the angel's back in soothing circles.

"I will not dishonor the wishes of such a pretty boy," Endrance said, causing Silabus to blush and cling to Ovan's arm. "But I must insist you give me this one." He clutched tightly onto Haseo's limp body.

"And if I refuse?"

"Are you disobeying your emperor?" he asked loud enough for those gathering to watch the argument to hear. Ovan cursed inwardly at the growing crowd and hushed whispers.

"Of course not, heika," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Haseo is yours." He then jerked the chain connected to Silabus' collar and started to leave, the honey brown haired angel silently following.

The sky blue haired emperor stared at the slave, pity etched on his bishounen face. "I have failed you, my lovely one," he murmured quietly, "Forgive me."

Macha laid a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder. You did what you could. It is too late for the other. Endrance looked at her, puzzled. He is a lost one. she explained.

The sky blue haired demon's garnet eyes widened in shock and pity. To become a lost one was the saddest fate any angel could suffer. He knew the dangers of keeping an angel as a pleasure slave. There was always the risk of said angel becoming addicted to their master's touch to the point of needing it more than life itself if they had been kept and used long enough, thus turning into an incubus.

If she had said the boy had become a 'lost one' as incubi were more commonly called, then there was no hope for him. Incubi were extremely loyal to the one who turned them and just as dependent as a druggie was on their pusher.

"Forgive me," he whispered to the bundle in his arms again, "There is nothing I can do."

The sky blue haired man jolted out of the light doze he'd been in when he heard the sleeping angel stir. Moving the chair closer to the bed, he watched as the silver haired boy blinked groggily, then sat up, wincing slightly when he tried to move his now relocated arms. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"It's you!" Haseo said, noticing the demon sitting beside him.

"You should take it easy with your arms for a bit," Endrance advised as he helped the boy to sit at the bed's edge.

"I lost didn't I?" the silver haired angel said sullenly. He and Silabus were in for it now.

"You needn't fear that savage, lovely one," the demon emperor said smiling warmly. Haseo started to protest, but found he couldn't move an inch when the man locked his garnet eyes onto his. The silver haired angel shivered as the sky blue haired demon was suddenly on top of him and he was flat on his back. "He'll never touch you again, my silver rose," he purred into Haseo's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

The boy gasped and let out a shuddering moan, before struggling against his attacker. Why did every demon he met have to want _that _from him? Endrance chuckled but held on tight enough to prevent escape. "Relax, lovely one. I'll not touch you in _that_ way if you do not desire it. I do however have to claim you or any demon could take you from me."

Before the silver haired angel could protest, the demon emperor lowered his mouth to the junction of Haseo's neck and shoulder. The boy shivered and moaned at the sensual licks as Endrance's tongue flicked across the skin there. He began to whimper, fearing that the demon would go back on his word about not touching him. "Shh, my rose," the sky blue haired man murmured, locking eyes with him again. The angel ceased his whimpering and felt a strange warmth flow over him, making it hard for him to concentrate. He felt as if he were floating somewhere far away. "It'll all be over soon."

Endrance stroked Haseo's cheek lovingly, waiting patiently until the ruby eyes he found himself drowning in glazed over signifying that the spell had taken hold. He placed a quick kiss on the boy's lips and went back to the boy's neck. The silver haired angel let out a cry of pain as the demon's fangs sank into the skin.

The demon emperor let out a moan at the exquisite taste of the angel's blood. He had heard that the blood of those of Lios was better than the finest of wines, but he found that words couldn't describe the heavenly flavor of that red liquid. He continued to suck, lick and moan until Haseo had been drained of every last drop.

Endrance stared at the rapidly cooling body he was currently laying on. "Merciful Helba! What have I done?!" he cried. He had only intended to take a few sips, and thus bind the boy to him, not kill him. He placed his head over the angel's heart and sighed inwardly in relief at the faint beat. There was still time! He hadn't planned on ever taking a mate since he hadn't the heart to condemn anyone to a life of eternal night, but if he wanted that silver rose to continue to flourish and bloom, he would have to.

Taking out a dagger he had stashed by the bedside, the sky blue haired demon quickly drew it sharply across his own throat. He then licked the blade clean, keeping the blood in his mouth. He then drew Haseo close to him and kissed him, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. The blood flowed from Endrance's mouth and down the angel's throat.

"Come on, lovely one. Wake up," he pleaded, gashing his tongue on a fang. He kissed the boy again letting the blood seep into the boy's mouth again. He started at the tongue pressing against his, but continued to 'feed' the angel.

Soon the tiny amount wasn't enough for the silver haired angel. Sensing that, Endrance reluctantly pulled away, but gently maneuvered Haseo's head to the still bleeding gash on his throat while making himself more comfortable on the bed. He gasped as his new mate began to lick and suck at the wound. "That's it, my rose," he said, moaning slightly as he tenderly stroked the angel's silken hair. "Drink and live." 'Do not leave me,' he silently added.

He had felt his cold dead blood stir for the first time in over a hundred years when they had fought, but thought it was from having found someone worthy of his skills. However, that wasn't the case. Now he knew why he'd felt drawn to the angel. He was a kindred spirit, one who was alone amongst many. He would understand him like no other, as a mate should.

Endrance felt himself start to drift to sleep, but fought against it for the angel wasn't stopping his drinking. Rolling them over, he firmly pushed against the smaller one and pulled away. The newborn silver haired demon made an angry growl and tried to force the emperor's head back down.

"Now, now, my lovely one," the sky blue haired demon chided, smiling at his mate's antics, "You mustn't drink anymore for now or you'll be the death of me. I promise you can have as much as you'd like tomorrow." Haseo pouted, but backed off at the stern look on his sire's face. "That's a good boy," he purred, pushing him back onto the blue, purple, and silver bed. "You need sleep and I fear so do I."

At the emperor's words, the silver haired demon yawned, tiny fangs beginning to show themselves as the transformation started to kick in. Smiling lovingly at his mate, the sky blue haired demon lay down beside him and cuddled against him. "Good night, my rose," he murmured, closing his eyes and placing his nose into the silver hair. Haseo turned and nestled against his sire's chest as he followed him into sleep's waiting arms.

TBC!

Sakura: Hooboy. This thing just won't quit. Not that I'd want it too. -

En-sama: T-Thank you so much for giving me my Macha and Haseo, Sakura-san!

Sakura: Anything for my sweet, sweet En-sama!!

Silabus: Um… Sakura-san…

Sakura: Don't worry cutie, I haven't forgotten about you. I wouldn't leave you with someone like _him_ with no one to talk to. Anyway, to all you Silabus fans, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, _**HONTO NI GOMEN**_!!!!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get the quicker I'd be able to help Sili-kun. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE gimmie all the reviews you've got!!! Canard needs its deputy guild master back!


	5. Chapter 5

Yasashii Ryoute (Gentle Hands)

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Chapter 5

The honey brown haired angel lay in a broken bloody heap on the throne room floor. The cornflower haired demon lord scoffed in disgust at what was left of his slave.

Flashback

Upon arriving at Serpentine Castle Gift Reißzahn, the lord of the castle had immediately dragged the poor angel to his chambers and threw him onto the bed none too gently. Knowing what was going to happen next, Silabus shakingly removed his clothes and lay on his back. Ovan raised an eyebrow at his pet's lack of resistance, but proceeded to undress and then pounced on him, kissing him angrily. The honey brown haired angel moaned and spread his legs wider, giving his master better access. As Silabus continued to show no signs of resistance, like he usually did, the cornflower haired demon grew more and rougher with him until Ovan let out an annoyed growl.

"Did you really think that you'd be able to protect your precious Haseo from my anger if you spread your legs fro me?" he scolded.

Silabus turned his head away in shame, seeing that his master had seen through his plan. But there was another reason why he was behaving the way he was. As with earlier at the Lumina Cloth Arena, he _wanted_ his master to touch him, use him in anyway he pleased.

The demon lord grabbed the angel's waist long ponytail and yanked him off the bed. Pulling on a robe, Ovan then proceeded to drag the still naked boy through the halls and down into the dungeons. "You of all people should know there is no escape from me, Silabus," he said icily as he picked up a cat-o'-nine-tails and began to whip him harshly.

The angel however refused to cry out no matter how much he hurt. He deserved that for trying to seduce his master. And he still held the hope that by accepting his punishment, Ovan's anger would have subsided enough for him to forget about Haseo for a little while. The whipping continued for a half hour until the cornflower haired demon grew bored and there was nothing left of Silabus' back to whip.

Then as if to 'rub salt into the wound', the demon lord dragged his slave from the dungeons to the throne room where he announced that he was now fair game to all the demons present.

End Flashback

That had been a few hours ago and the demons had all left for the evening, leaving behind an extremely well used pleasure slave covered in all manners of fluids as well as his own blood. Through it all, Silabus had not once resisted, accepting anything and everything the demons did to him. He even found that he had _enjoyed _every moment of it, which made him violently sick at times and start to retreat into his mind. However, the pleasure he was forced to feel wouldn't let him stay there for long and he had moaned like a whore until his throat bled and gave out.

"Clean that mess up," the cornflower haired demon said not bothering to look at whoever had remained. Had he had, Ovan would have changed his mind about that order. The cruel demon lord strode from the throne room without another glance at the near dead angel.

The black and yellow demon's eyes were a blazing fiery red. Skeith was furious at his master's callous words and actions. The angel had done _nothing_ to deserve such a severe punishment. 'I can no longer remain here,' he said, barely keeping himself from rushing after the lord of the castle and gutting him on his scythe where he stood. 'And neither can the little one, lost one or not.'

Gingerly picking up the broken body and carrying him bridal style, he ran out of the castle to the Chaos Gate just before the other side of the huge wall of Morrigu Barrow that protected the castle grounds. Θ, Hidden Forbidden Hades! the demon shouted, giving the keywords to reach the emperor's palace, Wald Überlisterin.

Within moments, the two were warped to an upside down castle that lay hidden in a cavern below an underground lake. He ran past the demon and human servants who had been started by the knight's sudden appearance. Whoa, slow down there, friend. a cat demon in a flower shaped gown said, taking hold of Skeith's shoulder. What's going on? What happened? she asked, eyes widening at the sight of the limp form in his arms.

Macha, where is Tsukasa-sama? he asked, desperately.

Seeing that answers would have to wait, Macha gave a sympathetic nod of understanding. After all, the emperor's cousin was the best healer in Helba, even if he was a shadow warlock now. This way, she said leading him to the castle's hospital wing. Put him down and I'll go fetch Tsukasa-sama. 

Nodding in thanks, the yellow and black demon obeyed and carefully placed the dying angel onto one of the infirmary's many cots, grateful that it was well stocked and clean even if it was hardly ever used.

About two minutes later, a boy with silver hair and blue and gray robes came rushing in. "Macha… said there's someone hurt… badly," he said panting having run from the other side of the castle. Skeith moved aside and the boy gasped at the bloody and filthy figure lying on the bed. "W-What happened?" he asked glowering slightly at the demon.

Ovan, was all Skeith was able to say. He then left the infirmary, knowing he'd just be in the way. Tsukasa stared after the Knight of Morganna, but quickly turned back to his patient, now wasn't the time for questions. He had a life to save.

Haseo opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his room. Looking around curiously, he saw that he was lying on an enormous bed with blue, purple and silver silk sheets. He raised an eyebrow at the faint squish sound as he pressed down on it. Beside him lay the still sleeping demon emperor. Confused as to what he was doing there, he started to get up and see if he could find Skeith and demand some answers.

A faint murmur from the sleeping demon behind him caused him to pause and look to him again. He suddenly felt as though he hadn't drunk anything in days and he staggered against the bed, collapsing back on to it. The sky blue haired demon stirred again but did not wake. Haseo continued to stare at the emperor, his eyes focusing on the pale slender neck he knew to be hidden beneath the sky blue tresses.

Silent as a cat stalking its prey, the silver haired boy crawled over to Endrance and moved the hair aside then began nipping the soft skin of his neck. The demon emperor gave a pleasured moan and arched into the touch. Pleased at the better access he'd been given, Haseo bit harshly into the man's throat, lapping and sucking eagerly at the black liquid that began to flow.

The demon emperor jolted awake and knocked his attacker onto the floor. Grabbing the dagger he'd used earlier, he then pounced on the figure blinking confusedly at the bed. With serpentine speed, he brought the blade to his throat, ready to strike. Upon recognizing the red markings and silver hair, Endrance lowered the dagger. Chuckling, he stood up shaking his head. "Forgive me my lovely one. I should have remembered you'd be hungry when you woke up," he apologized.

Haseo just sat staring at him. What was he doing?! Why did he bite the demon's neck like that? Then the memory of the previous night hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew what he had become now. "You bastard!" he yelled, grabbing the discarded dagger and lunging at the demon emperor. "How dare you turn me into a demon!"

Sighing mournfully, the sky blue haired man caught the fledgling's wrist before he could do any damage. "I had no choice, my rose. I only meant to bind you to me so that boor wouldn't be able to reclaim you. I didn't know you'd taste as delicious as you look. Forgive me for not being able to control myself." He then took the dagger from Haseo's hand and kissed the palm in apology.

"L-Let me go! I'm not your anything!" he spat, baring his fangs and jumped away from him.

Endrance frowned, guilt and shame covering his usually apathetic features. He began to mentally call himself every possible insult he could think of. He had sworn never to allow himself to become like the one who made him a vampire. He'd been cursing the day he met Kite ever since he found out what he really was.

It was the beginning of the Twilight War. He and Macha's older sister Mia were heading to the Chaos Gate of Mac Anu when Mia stopped to admire the human's bracelet that no one but her and Macha could see. He had been suspicious of the aqua haired boy from the start, but soon grew to love him, seduced by his kindness and many gifts of better equipment and aromatic grass. Little did he know until toward the end of the war that the boy he had thought to be human was actually a demon like him – no, not just a mere weakling like him, but a powerful vampire.

The sky blue haired boy had tried to escape, but Kite had proved to be much stronger and forced him not to only lie with him, but forced the change on him as well. And now, he'd practically gone and done the same thing to this poor abused angel.

"Hate me if you must, but please accept my apology. I have no excuse for what I've done," he then handed him the dagger, seeing that Haseo was bent on hating him no matter what, "I surrender to you, Haseo so do with me what you will," he said calmly, smiling sadly.

The silver haired fledgling stared at the emperor then at the blade that had been gently pressed into his hands then back at him again. "This is stupid," Haseo muttered tossing the dagger away. "Thanks for healing me, but I'm out of here."

One sky blue eyebrow rose in slight shock and amusement. "Where will you go, lovely one?" Endrance asked, "You know our kind are no longer permitted in Lios or the Twilight Kingdoms."

Haseo froze. "Yeah well, I've got you to thank for that!" he fumed.

"And I can not apologize enough for my foolishness," the emperor replied forlornly, "I can only hope that you will allow me to help you. Ovan _will _try to recapture you. I've no doubt about that."

"I don't need _your _help!" he spat indignantly, "I can handle that bastard on my own!" He headed for the ornate door he'd seen earlier.

As much as he had come to care for the former angel, Endrance had had enough of stubborn demons. Just as he fledgling laid a hand on the doorknob, the sky blue haired vampire grabbed hold of him and spun him around, pinning him against the heavy wood. "Do you even know how to take care of yourself now? How to find a meal without risking being caught by the Twilight Knights or one of us?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Haseo glowered at him. How he hated when someone else was right. Sighing in defeat he looked away.

"I didn't think so," Endrance said matter-of-factly, smirking just a tiny bit.

"It… It's just that I'm worried," the silver haired fledgling muttered quietly. "My friend…"

The sky blue haired man's garnet eyes saddened greatly. He led the boy to the bed and made him sit on the water filled mattress. Kneeling before him, the demon emperor took his hand in one of his slightly larger and delicate ones, placing the other on his cheek and cupped it lovingly. "Haseo, my rose," he said, making sure he wasn't going to look away. "What I have to say won't be easy, but you must hear it. _All _of it." The silver haired fledgling made no move to pull away in spite of the uneasiness the emperor's words had caused. Something must have happened to Silabus.

"I tried to save your friend. I did everything I could think of short of openly fighting Ovan for him."

"Then why didn't you?!" demanded an angry Haseo, "You could have beaten him! You beat _me _in case you've forgotten!"

"Even if I had defeated him, lovely one. It would still be too late for your friend." Endrance looked down, ashamed for not being able to save Haseo's friend and thus make his lovely rose happy.

"W-What do you mean too late?!" the fledgling queried, fear very prevalent in his voice. "S-Silabus… i-is he…?"

The sky blue haired vampire let out a mournful sigh. "If only that were so, my rose. I fear your Silabus has been given a fate far worse than ours." Haseo stared at the despair that was clearly written on his sire's face. Gulping, he squeezed the hand holding his in a silent plea to go on and hoped it would give him a small bit of comfort as well.

Smiling gratefully at the gesture, Endrance went on. "He has become a lost one."

It took several seconds for the words to sink in. When they finally did, silver haired fledgling began sobbing uncontrollably. All the anger, hate and frustration he'd been feeling earlier had all been scared away by that piece of news. When Silabus went missing all those days ago, he should have known who was responsible. Deep down he knew Ovan had had his friend and he did _nothing _to get him back. He just sat on his $$ and let the other knights do all the work. He didn't even bother to try to escape and look for him when Ovan had finally captured him. He was a horrible friend! Who in their right mind would let their friend be turned into an incubus?! Especially one who was obviously now dependent on someone like _him._

Endrance's heart broke at the heart wrenching sounds his rose was making. Scooping the sobbing boy into his arms, he held him as close as he could, rubbing soothing patterns on the scarred back and crooned nonsensically into his ear. "I'm so sorry, my silver rose. Weep if you must, but know I am here for you. I will be the balm that soothes your aching soul," he said, letting Haseo lay his head on his shoulder, "And maybe someday, you will forgive me."

A half hour later, the silver haired demon's sobs had morphed into quiet sniffles and Endrance was still rubbing his back and crooning to him, content to wait for his rose to make the next move in this strange relationship he'd found himself in now. "T-Thank you," the boy whispered, blushing slightly and making no move to pull away.

He wasn't ready to admit it, but he rather liked being held like that. It reminded Haseo of when Shino would hold him after he'd have a nightmare. The emperor smiled, grateful for any kind word that his fledgling would give him. "You're welcome, my rose. Do you think you're ready to feed yet?" he asked. He didn't want them to part, but neither of them had had 'breakfast' yet and he was getting a tad thirsty.

Apparently Haseo had been thinking the same thing for the smaller vampire wrapped his arms around Endrance and began nuzzling the purple clad chest. "C-Can we stay like this for a bit more?" he asked shyly, causing his sire's heart to skip a bit.

"Whatever you shall desire, shall be yours, my lovely one," the sky blue haired man replied, overjoyed at the request. "For you are the emperor of my heart. Not in over a hundred years has anyone made my cold dead blood boil as you have when we fought."

Haseo's head shot up in utter disbelief. Never had he heard anyone talk about him like that. Staring into those sad and gentle garnets, he only saw the intense loneliness hidden behind the love shining in them. There was no deceit only a fierce and deep love amidst the loneliness. In that instant, he finally understood. He and Endrance were the same.

Like the emperor he was surrounded by those who adored and worshipped him, but there wasn't a single person he felt close to. Not even Shino, whom he had talked to the most had been able to get past the walls around his heart. It was ironic really, that it would be a demon and not another angel to get the stoic former angel to open up.

He grabbed Endrance's head in his hands and shyly placed his lips on his. The emperor's heart almost stopped entirely at the sheer happiness that flooded it. "My lovely rose," he murmured when Haseo pulled back a few minutes later blushing profusely. "How you make my heart come alive." He gave a quick kiss to his fledgling's lips, before pulling them off the bed.

"Come, my, lovely mate. We must feed or this happiness you have given me would have been all for naught." Haseo blushed heavily again, but let himself be led throughout the castle.

As the days passed, Haseo had taken to exploring the strange upside down castle or practicing his newfound power of telekinesis with his sire or sparring with Macha and Endrance. He often wondered how come the gravity was reversed, but soon gave up since no one he asked had the answer.

He was walking along a hall on the other side of the castle a week later, peering into rooms as he came to them. He stopped when a familiar yellow and black demon came from one of the doors up ahead.

"S-Skeith?!" the silver haired fledgling called.

Turning, the demon's three eyes lit up slightly. It is good to see you Haseo, he said letting the boy wrap his arms around his friend.

"What are you doing here?!" Haseo asked, darting his eyes around, "O-Ovan isn't…"

Skeith cupped the silver haired boy's cheek. _He _isn't here. You needn't worry. 

"Then what?" he asked nervously, fearing he knew the answer had something to do with a certain honey brown haired friend.

The yellow and black knight's eyes dimmed in pity and shame. I couldn't stay there anymore. Not after what _he_ put you through. So I left. I was never really in his service anyway. 

Haseo wanted to ask why he was working for that bastard in the first place, but he had more a more pressing matter on his mind at the moment. "Skeith, S-Silabus… how is he? I-Is he… ok?" Ever since Endrance had told him what the other angel had become, he'd been extremely worried for his friend's safety, which is why he'd been wandering around the castle looking for _anything _to do to take his mind off him.

The Knight of Morganna looked toward the door he'd come from, trying to think of what to tell him or rather, how. "Skeith!" Haseo demanded. Sighing, the yellow and black demon placed his hand on the fledgling's shoulder. Your friend is safe, he said, then walked past him and down the hall.

That had not eased his mind at all. 'Damn it, Skeith! What are you hiding?! I Already know Sil's a lost one now!' Cursing silently, he went back to what he had been doing before running into the knight.

Looking into the room Skeith had come from, his eyes widened in curiosity upon seeing various beds lined up and shelves full of many multicolored jars, bottles, and vials. 'Must be some kind of infirmary,' he pondered. He was about to close the door again when he noticed someone sitting beside one of the beds and was now turning to face him.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here," the fledgling apologized.

The person was a silver haired boy around his age, however, he could tell by his scent that he was a demon. "You're Haseo aren't you? My cousin's mate?" Haseo blushed at the mate part. Smiling warmly, the other demon clasped his hand, surprising the taller demon. "I'm Tsukasa, En's cousin. I can't thank you enough."

He blinked. "For what?"

"Before you showed up, all En ever did was mope around the castle. Now he's smiling and actually getting out more."

Haseo smiled, remembering how the emperor had told him of how he'd lost his girlfriend in the Twilight War and swore to never replace her no matter how much the other females tried or how much Macha resembled her older sister. "Y-You're welcome, I guess," he replied, shyly. His eyes shifted to over the bed, still unused to being thanked.

He gasped recognizing the figure lying on the bed. "S-Silabus…" he muttered, frowning at the still healing bruises and various cuts and welts covering his body.

Laying a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, Tsukasa let him sit in the chair he'd been occupying earlier. "The wounds will heal," he said pulling up another chair. "As to when he'll wake up, I don't know. My healing can only do so much."

Haseo nodded solemnly. "I'll kill that bastard!" he spat venomously.

Tsukasa nodded, understanding his guest's anger. He too felt a growing desire to murder a certain cornflower haired demon. "Don't worry," he said watching the taller boy struggle with the emotions running wild on his face and taking one limp hand in his. "I'm not about to leave him alone like this. I've been here every day since Sir Skeith brought him here, watching over him.

"I'm glad he did," Haseo whispered. "I've been worried sick about him since that damned tournament."

The two sat in silence for a while until the silver haired healer spoke again. "If Ovan had him as a bed slave," Tsukasa looked down, trying to find a way to put it gently, "there may be the possibility that…"

"I already know," interrupted his companion, "He's a lost one. Endrance told me. He said he saw Sil acting like one when he tried to save the both of us at the tournament."

The black robed boy's amethyst eyes widened and a look of sheer pity appeared on his face. "I'm so sorry. If that's really so, no amount of healing will help him now. There's no turning back once you're an incubus."

Haseo nodded grimly. "You did what you could. I'm just glad he's here and away from… _him_."

They continued to sit in silence until Endrance came looking for his mate. Before they left, Tsukasa emphatically assured Haseo that he wouldn't leave the room until his friend had woken up and was able to be on his own for a bit, which the fledgling vampire was grateful for.

He'd be better off dead, the feline demon said grimly as she watched the emperor's cousin sit by the unconscious boy's side. She shook her head, pitying the gentle boy for refusing to leave the castle's hospital wing let alone the injured angel's bedside. Even Haseo had a hard time leaving if it weren't for the emperor dragging him away to eat or sleep every day.

"Macha!" he reprimanded, "How can you say that?!" He stared at the comatose angel as if he'd come to at any moment. But the boy showed no signs of waking. It had been almost two weeks since the yellow and black demon brought the broken and bleeding form of Ovan's pleasure slave to Wailing Castle Wald Überlisterin. The former priest of Morganna turned shadow warlock was able to heal most of the damage, but could do nothing to get him to wake up.

He had been startled by the former slave's attractive looks once the swelling and bruising had begun to fade. It had angered him to no end that anyone so gentle looking would be treated so harshly. It reminded him of how the goddess had treated him at the beginning of the Twilight War and why he chose to leave her service once she'd been defeated. Tsukasa grasped the boy's hand in his, silently praying that he would wake up soon.

Trust me, kiddo. You'll have your hands full should he wake up. The cat demon lay a sympathetic hand on the silver haired demon's shoulder before leaving him to his self imposed vigil.

"He'll wake up, Macha," he whispered. "You'll wake up right?" he asked the unconscious boy. He brushed a stray lock of the honey brown hair out the boy's face, marveling at the softness of the skin. "Please wake up," he pleaded again.

A few hours later found Tsukasa sleeping on the bed next to his patient, murmuring in his sleep, unaware about what was about to happen. Rolling onto his side away from the other bed, he missed seeing the sleeping figure's eyes slowly flutter open.

Silabus sat up, blinking confusedly. However the confusion was replaced with an intense hunger. The last time he could remember feeling that hunger was just before his master whipped him. It wasn't the typical hunger one would feel then satisfy by eating a meal. It was the kind of hunger he'd been getting off and on the past few weeks. He soon learned that the only thing that made it go away was when his master took him to his bed. He would always feel full afterward and sometimes as if he'd overstuffed himself after a much longer session.

Deciding to search for his master, the honey brown haired boy carefully got off the bed, not caring that there wasn't a stitch of clothing on him. Noticing a figure sleeping on the bed next to his, he curiously peered at the boy. Without realizing it, Silabus bent over and licked the exposed earlobe.

"Mmm… Elk," the silver haired boy murmured. Encouraged by that quiet voice, the angel crawled onto the bed. His body shivered slightly and his hair lightened until it was the sky blue of the demon emperor's. His face and eyes also had changed into a perfect match of Endrance's.

The now transformed angel wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy and licked and sucked at his jaw line and neck. Tsukasa moaned again and instinctively pressed into the arms that were now snaking beneath his robes. "Elk…" he moaned louder this time, waking himself up as one slender hand brushed against and pinched a rapidly hardening nipple.

The silver haired boy jumped and rolled over see his cousin in bed with him and wearing absolutely _nothing_! "El…En?!" he stammered, almost forgetting that the emperor had changed his identity due to his involvement in the Twilight War. The boy turned redder than the marks on his face. His cousin said nothing smiling mischievously as well as eyeing him hungrily.

Placing a finger on the flustered boy's lips, he pushed Tsukasa back down and began to undo the shadow warlock's robes. The silver haired demon couldn't help but moan and shiver at the other demon's licks, nips, kisses, and feather light touches. He pulled the sky blue head down to his and shyly kissed the rose pink lips.

Seeing that his prey was no longer going to resist, the demon emperor snaked his hands a bit lower, causing Tsukasa to arch off the bed and practically scream. 'I-It's a good thing the c-castle's so b-big,' he thought, barely able to stay focused. 'I'd just die if 'she' heard us.'

The sky blue haired demon was enjoying the meal that had been provided for him so much that he missed the shocked gasp when Tsukasa's hands ran across his back.

The silver haired demon's eyes widened when he felt the scars littering the emperor's back. His cousin _didn't _have scars! His skin was completely unblemished, not a mark anywhere. So who was it that was on top of him. "W-Who are you?" he demanded, fighting against the moans that kept coming from his mouth. "Y-You're… not…"

The sky blue haired demon blinked. There was a slight shivering of his body and it returned to its original form, that of the honey brown haired slave. Silabus stared at the silver haired demon before him, confused as to what was going on.

"So that's why she said that," Tsukasa mused, feeling an immense pity toward the boy. "You _are_ a lost one." He knew all too well about what happened to angel slaves who became incubi or lost ones as demonkind called them. Should a lost one be denied their 'food' for an extended amount of time, they would start to go mad and then eventually die of starvation for no amount of regular food would satisfy their hunger.

"Lost… one?" the fledgling incubus asked, his voice weak and hoarse from disuse.

Tsukasa placed a hand gently on the boy's cheek. "Do you know who you are?" he asked, letting the incubus to suck on his fingers, digging the nails of his other hand into the palm in an attempt to not give in.

The honey brown haired demon blinked confusedly again, furrowing his brow. "P… Pet," he said, remembering that his master had often called him that.

Tsukasa frowned. He had been afraid of that. It appeared that like all the other incubi he had seen, this one had probably lost all memory of his former self and was now completely dependent on someone to 'feed' him.

Speaking of which, the incubus' sucking had stopped and he was now pushing him back onto the bed. "Hungry…" he whimpered, pleading him with gentle and worried honey eyes.

The silver haired demon's heart went out to the pitiful creature. How dare Ovan make a mockery of such a kind and gentle looking being! "I-I know," he said firmly pushing him away. The incubus pouted cutely, but Tsukasa held up his hand, causing Silabus to wind up kissing the palm. "T-Two more questions, then you can… um… 'eat'." The incubus stared at the demon, waiting for the questions. "Do you remember who your master is?"

The incubus furrowed his brow again. "O… van?" he said after a few moments of silence.

Tsukasa frowned again. 'Just as with the others,' he said grimly, 'He remembers nothing but that bastard!' "Do you remember how long you've been with him?"

A few moments of silence later the incubus spoke again, "Always with master."

Tsukasa frowned again. "I want you to listen to me," he said grabbing the incubus' head with both hands and forced them to be eye-to-eye. "Ovan. Is. Not. Your. Master," he said sternly. "He won't hurt you anymore."

"Master?" Silabus asked, looking deeply into the demon's amethyst eyes.

'Forgive me,' he said to no one in particular, 'I have no choice or he'll die.' Smiling gently, he nodded maneuvering them until he was the one on top. The incubus eagerly waited as Tsukasa undressed and crawled back into the bed. 'If I ever see that bastard, he is so dead!' he vowed as the incubus took the lead, but allowed his 'master' to remain on top. It wasn't until dawn that both demons had gotten any sleep that night.

TBC!

Sakura: Hooboy. Is it just me or is it getting a bit steamy in here?

En-sama: You have my undying gratitude for your kindness, Sakura-san! 3

Sakura: As I said before anything for you En-sama!

Silabus: I really appreciate that you got me away from Ovan, but why make me an incubus?

Sakura: I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy sorry Sil-chan. I wasn't really planning on for that to happen, but you know how L-sama is. She's always changing her mind.

L-sama: Yet another complaint my miko?

Sakura: EEP!! O-Of c-course not, ma'am.

L-sama: It better not be. I don't give fic ideas to just _anyone_ you know.

Sakura: And I'm grateful for _every_ single one L-sama. I'd never last this long without you.

L-sama: Hmph. I should think so. Well, got to go. Worlds to create, people to torment and all that fun stuff.

Haseo: You okay?

Sakura: Y-Yeah. Now do you get it why I can't do a thing about these things?

Silabus: I had no idea. That is one _scary_ lady.

Sakura: She's not called 'Lord of Nightmares' for nothing Sil. Anyhoo, it seems as though there's still more left of this baby.

En-sama: 3

Haseo: Just what I needed, more time with Endrance.

En-sama: It warms my heart that you need me so Haseo. 3

Sakura: Yeesh, get a room you two. Anyhoo, minna, let me know what you think, 'k?


	6. Chapter 6

Yasashii Ryoute (Gentle Hands)

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Chapter 6

"W-Where are you taking me?!" the silver haired demon protested as the sky blue haired emperor carried him to the castle's Chaos Gate. "Put me down En!"

Endrance chuckled, but refused to obey his mate and only tightened his grip on the squirming fledgling. "I wish to show you something," he said, nuzzling the silver hair.

"Can't you show me later?!" he grumbled. He hadn't gone to see Silabus at all that day and was anxious to get to the hospital wing.

"Your friend is in good hands, my lovely rose," the emperor replied, "My dear cousin will not fail to notify us if there's any change."

"But…" he pouted.

Even though he thought that to be utterly adorable, Endrance refused to give in. "No buts, Haseo. I'll not let my rose wither away in this stifling cage." The fledgling continued to pout, but knew his sire had a point. He hadn't been out of the castle at all except to 'eat' since he learned of Silabus' condition.

The sky blue haired demon kissed his mate's lips before whispering "Δ, Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood." Seconds later, they were standing before a vast underground lake with a huge white tree shining on an island in the center.

"Wow!" Haseo murmured, never haven seen anything like it before.

His sire smiled and leapt, carrying him across the water. He gently set the boy down under the tree. "This place is very special to me," he said sitting down. "My Mia and I used to come here all the time just to enjoy being together."

The shorter demon was touched that Endrance would share such a precious memory with him. He sat down beside his mate, leaning his head against the purple clad shoulder. Smiling, the sky blue haired man wrapped his arm around Haseo's waist, holding him close. "I haven't been back here since I lost her. She'd want me to share it with you."

"It's beautiful," Haseo said, squeezing Endrance's hand gently.

"Ah, but my silver rose is much more beautiful," the emperor purred licking the outer shell of the boy's ear, making him shiver and blush profusely.

Suddenly several black orbs appeared and began to flutter around them. The silver haired fledgling started, alarmed that his sire might be in danger. Endrance chuckled. "Fear not my rose," he said letting one settle on his hand. "These are our version of faeries."

"Oh," the shorter one said, remembering the firefly like faeries he'd seen in many a field in Lios and the Twilight Kingdoms. "I didn't know you had faeries here too." He tentatively reached out a hand to touch one and it darted away. Slightly disappointed, he shrugged it off.

"Oh come now, don't be that way," chided the emperor, "Haseo is my mate." The silver haired boy blushed profusely not exactly ready to have others know that juicy little tidbit just yet.

The faeries swarmed together, seeming to be conversing with each other. A few moments later, they flocked around Haseo as if they wanted to get a good look at him. "H-Hey cut it out!" the fledgling said, when they started to land on his head and shoulders and anywhere else they could.

"It seems they approve," Endrance said, laughing as he watched his mate brush them off only to have them resettle onto their perches.

"They're annoying," he muttered, but soon regretted those words. The faeries gathered together again and began to attack him relentlessly. "Ok! Ok! I take it back! You're not annoying!"

Endrance laughed out loud, clutching his sides as the silver haired demon tried to fend off a swarm of angry demon faeries. "C-Could you please l-leave my mate a-alone?" he asked them between guffaws. "I-I'd like to have h-him in one piece."

The faeries backed off and hovered near the emperor as if to stare at the laughing and smiling demon. They seemed to be conversing amongst themselves again then just as suddenly left, but not before several 'kissed' Endrance and Haseo's cheeks by brushing up against them.

"What the heck was that about?!" the shorter of the two asked.

"I do believe they were congratulating us," Endrance said, purring.

The silver haired boy gulped, he knew that look. Haseo moaned as his sire started to kiss him passionately, pressing him back against the glowing tree's trunk. Within minutes all thoughts of Silabus and pretty much everything else left the silver haired fledgling's mind as the emperor's hands moved across his bare stomach and lower back.

Silabus fought against the hands covering his eyes. The silver haired boy chuckled softly. "Patience," he said, looking at the Chaos Gate, "Just a bit more Sil." The incubus pouted slightly, but obeyed his new master.

Tsukasa smiled. He and Haseo had been trying to get the honey brown haired demon to remember his former self and the incubus had started to improve over the past few weeks. He remembered his name now as well as a few other things from his former life in Lios such as who his friends were and, unfortunately, being seduced by Ovan. However, they just couldn't get him from calling the shadow warlock 'master' or 'Tsukasa-sama'. Other than that, Silabus was almost back to his former self.

"Λ, Hidden Forbidden Starlit Sky," the silver haired demon whispered. Gold and blue rings appeared around the two and teleported them to another underground lake. However, unlike the lake of Indieglut Lugh, there was no shining white tree or island at the center. The sliver haired demon removed his hands from the incubus' eyes and Silabus couldn't help but stare at the sight before him.

All around them were hundreds of glowing rocks each one a different color of the rainbow. Several clusters were scattered throughout the cavern, giving the scenery the look of an enormous starlit sky complete with galaxies and nebulas, hence the keywords. The incubus was speechless.

Smiling, Tsukasa sat down on the stone littered floor, which was surprisingly smooth. "I come here sometimes to think or to get away from En," he said, patting the ground beside him. Silabus obeyed the unspoken command and sat next to him. "I-I thought you might like it," he said, blushing.

Silabus smiled, pleased and surprised that his master had wanted to share something that was obviously special to him. "Thank you, Tsukasa-sama," he said pressing against the shorter demon's side. "It's… wow!" He couldn't find the right words to describe it. The silver haired demon blushed even more, but didn't move away.

"Are you hungry?" asked Tsukasa, thinking that was the reason for the incubus' closeness. Even though he'd been letting the honey brown haired demon feed off him, he felt hurt each time he would pull away afterward. True, he knew the taller demon was just using him to satisfy his hunger, but during the time he had been caring for him while unconscious, he had begun to develop feelings for him.

"No, Tsukasa-sama," he replied, slightly hurt that his master had thought he was hungry. He sighed inwardly, wishing the boy would return the feelings he'd developed for him over the past weeks. He pulled away causing his master to look at him.

Tsukasa was puzzled by the disappointed look on the taller boy's face. He couldn't have feelings for him could he? It was unheard of. Incubi _never_ loved anyone, not even their masters. In fact the only reason he was acting loyal to him was because he was the one who 'fed' him. However, that look still stumped him.

He had to see if Silabus really was hurt or not. The silver haired demon shyly laid his head on the taller one's shoulder. The incubus was startled, but made no move to pull away. "Master?" he asked, confused.

"Shh," Tsukasa said, placing his half gloved fingers on the demon's lips. "J-Just let me sit here for a bit," he said shyly.

Silabus' heart leapt at the contact and just as shyly wrapped an arm around the shorter demon's shoulders, pressing their bodies closer. Tsukasa smiled, seeing the way the other demon was blushing and smiling shyly. They sat there for quite a bit, each just happy to be near the other.

The brown haired incubus reached into the dark green jacket he was wearing and pulled out something the other couldn't see right away. "What's that you've got there?" the silver haired demon asked, noticing Silabus playing with something on his lap.

Blushing profusely, he stammered, "I-It's nothing, Tsukasa-sama."

"Oh?" He then smirked slyly and grabbed it before the incubus could stop him. "A flower?!" In his hand was a single honeysuckle bloom.

Silabus looked away, still blushing. "I-I been w-wanting to give it to you, master," he said. "I-I just c-couldn't find the right time."

'How'd he get this?' pondered the silver haired mage. Blushing again, he turned to the incubus, "Why?"

"I-I wanted to t-tell you something," he replied, still blushing and not looking him in the eye.

Tsukasa looked at the flower. Had he remembered that people in Lios often sent flowers to convey messages? The silver haired demon, narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what honeysuckle meant. "Honeysuckle means, bonds of love," he murmured to himself, "and…" He couldn't remember the other meaning.

"D-Devoted affection," Silabus answered, glancing shyly at him through the corner of his honey eyes.

The incubus had feelings for him? Tsukasa shook his head. There just was no way, but the way Silabus was blushing and having trouble speaking said otherwise. "Do you mean it? Really mean it?" he asked.

The honey brown haired boy couldn't help feeling a bit hurt by his master's doubts. He reached into his jacket again and shyly handed him a white chrysanthemum. Tsukasa stared at it, not familiar with this flower's meaning. "It means truth," he explained. "Haseo told me."

The silver haired mage stared at it in awe. The incubus _did _love him. He looked back at the taller demon, asking him silently. "I don't think you'd believe me if… I told you without those," Silabus said, looking at the 'sky'.

Tsukasa nodded. He probably wouldn't have believed him if he didn't have those flowers. He knew that the people of Lios considered flower messages to be absolute. There was no way of lying with flowers, for as the saying goes, 'a rose is a rose is a rose.' Flowers were concrete proof of one's feelings.

The silver haired demon cleared his throat, catching the incubus' attention. "I… have something to tell you too," he whispered. Looking at his master curiously, he watched as Tsukasa reached into a hidden pocket inside his robes and pull out a single silver rose – the rarest of flowers.

Silabus stared at the flower that had been pressed into his hand. Never before had he seen anything like it. Running a finger along one delicate metallic petal, he blinked in surprise at the softness of it. This was no work of a craftsman, he was holding a _living _honest to goodness silver rose. "M-Master?" he asked bewildered by the gift. "W-What does it mean?"

The silver haired boy smiled, cupping the incubus' cheek. "Only you," he whispered before kissing him passionately. Silabus' eyes widened in shock, but soon began to return the kiss just as fiercely. He absentmindedly placed the rose down on top of the honeysuckle and chrysanthemum before wrapping his arms around his master.

"As sweet as this is," came the last voice they'd expect, "I do believe you have something that belongs to me."

Silabus stiffened. He knew that voice, after all he heard it almost everyday for months before he came to be with the silver haired mage. Tsukasa quickly recovered from his original shock and narrowed his eyes, which darkened to a violet that was almost black, his staff in a white knuckled grip.

"He is not a possession," the emperor's cousin spat.

Ovan smirked, a dangerous glint in his sunglass covered eyes. "I beg to differ." His third reddish black arm shot forward and grabbed the incubus' ponytail, yanking him away from the smallest of the three. "Silabus knows his place, don't you pet?"

The honey brown haired demon shook violently, but forced himself to kneel beside his former master and hung his head in shame, unable to look at the one he'd fallen for. Tsukasa was furious. Just when his companion had finally been able to start thinking for himself, that bastard had to go and undo all their hard work. He began to silently chant a spell he'd thought he'd never have to use again.

Ovan ran his hand through his pet's hair. Silabus fought against the urge to lean into that hideous touch and failed, miserably. "I'm afraid we must be going," he said gripping the soft hair painfully, making the incubus cry out. "I have a rather disobedient pet to discipline," he said walking toward the Chaos Gate, dragging the smaller demon along.

"You're not going _anywhere_!!!" yelled Tsukasa, having finished his summoning spell. Hovering above him was a gelatinous dumbbell like creature with a golden ring at its center. Ovan stared at it, recognizing it for what it was – one the goddess' personal servants.

At its master's unspoken command, the 'guardian' – as those who'd seen it called it – let out a high pitched sound as it grew spikes and lunged a tentacle toward the cornflower haired demon. Knowing of the 'guardian's' power, Ovan leapt to the side, just as the tentacle reached the spot where he stood.

"I'm afraid your pet's tricks won't work on me," he said cockily.

"Then how about ours?" said a new voice. Tsukasa eyed the blue and pink haired angels warily. Had they come for Ovan or were they there for Silabus? "Magus!" he called. A yellow, green and black naga like demon appeared, its leaf like flippers twitching in anger.

"Tarvos!" shouted the pink haired angel. A magenta armless winged demon appeared next to her.

"So they really did turn traitor," Ovan mused, eyeing the two Knights of Morganna.

We have our reasons, spat Tarvos.

Ovan-sama, let me handle those scum, said Corbenik emerging from the Chaos Gate.

"It would appear I have no choice," he said, as several more figures emerged from the gate.

"Get your filthy paws off him!!!" screamed Haseo, rushing the cornflower haired demon lord, only to have him step aside causing him to miss.

"Hello to you too, Haseo," he said smirking. "Been enjoying him I see," he said to the sky blue haired demon standing protectively by his silver haired mate.

Endrance's eyes darkened to the deepest red Haseo had ever seen. "Do not include me in with the likes of you," warned the obviously p.o.'d emperor.

"Oh come now, _heika_," he retorted, "I can smell you all over him. It's obvious you've been putting _my _Haseo to good use."

The demon emperor roared indignantly, lunging forward with his katana.

The battle had begun. "Get him out of here," Tsukasa urged the silver haired fledgling. He could see Haseo had wanted to fight along with them, but sent him a glance that reminded the younger demon's powers, as good as he was at controlling them, were still no match for the renegade Knight of Morganna.

Not one having to be told twice, Haseo nodded and reluctantly grabbed Silabus as the blue haired angel sent off a shot that had been aimed originally at Ovan. 'How dare that bastard put Sil in danger!' he fumed.

Silabus grabbed his head, torn between going with his friend and staying with the monster that was fighting to keep him. "We're outta here," Haseo said pulling him to the Chaos Gate.

Going somewhere? sneered Corbenik, blocking their way.

The incubus whimpered, remembering being at the black and blue demon's not so tender mercy. Leave them alone!! bellowed Macha as she slashed the larger demon with her razor sharp claws.

Damned bch! he spat, fighting off the irate cat demon.

Get going! she commanded, I'll take it from here. 

Nodding in thanks, Haseo teleported them back to the castle.

The battle at Galaxy Cave Regenbogen had been dragging on for hours and Ovan was finally beginning to show signs of exhaustion. He may have been able to defeat one Knight of Morganna, but not _three_ plus two equally angry angels, demons, _and _one of Morganna's personal servants.

He dodged several energy bolts and bombs while Corbenik took care of Magus' seed time bombs. However that put him right in the range of Tsukasa's 'guardian'. Having forgotten about the mage and his pet, he looked around too late to see several golden tentacles dart from the dumbbell like monster and wrap around his three arms and neck. He choked and winced when he felt the tentacles continuously squeeze tighter and tighter.

"Cousin!" the silver haired mage shouted, "Now!"

Seeing her opportunity, the magenta demon jumped in front of the restrained demon lord. The strange spike at her middle began to glow and morphed into an even stranger multicolored cannon. Living up to her title of 'The Avenger', Tarvos shot an enormous ball of red, violet, and black energy at the demon.

However, a blue and black streak flashed before them and the energy ball hit Corbenik square in the chest. You will not harm Ovan-sama!!!! he screamed as the energy began to cause him to glow and dissolve. The renegade Knight of Morganna continued to scream as he felt his life force slowly being drained away. Within moments there was nothing left of the demon only rapidly disappearing blue and black sparkles.

"B-Better l-luck… n-next t-time," the cornflower haired demon choked, not even sorry for his knight's sacrifice.

Indeed, came a purring voice. Macha's eyes were a blazing red and the cat demon flipped onto her back. The flower part of her gown opened like the flower it was to reveal the same type of cannon Tarvos had just used. There's no one to save you this time, she sneered as she shot an identical energy ball at him.

Unlike the last time, the ball hit its intended target. Ovan screamed in agony since the 'guardian' decided to aid its fellow servant by impaling the demon lord's chest. Like his former knight, Ovan's body glowed and broke into millions of tiny pieces that gradually faded into nothingness.

It took them several minutes to realize they'd won. "Hey, what happened to Haseo and Sil?" the blue haired angel asked. Looking around, his pink haired companion could see no sign of either boy.

They should be at the castle, Macha explained.

"Then that's where we go," the pink haired angel said striding over to the blue glowing gate.

"Not so fast," called the sky blue haired emperor. Pi turned and stared at him, obviously annoyed.

"We don't want any trouble," Kuhn, the blue haired angel said, rising his hands. "We just want to take our friends home.

Tsukasa's amethyst eyes darkened dangerously again and the 'guardian' warbled in warning, sensing its master's anger. Endrance placed a hand on his cousin's arm. "I'm afraid you can't do that," he said to the angels.

"And why is that?" the pink haired one asked, cracking her knuckles, preparing for another fight, in spite of the fact that she was practically exhausted.

"You are aware demons can't set foot in Lios or the kingdoms?" the emperor countered.

"Of course we are!" she spat indignantly, stomping one stiletto clad foot. "How dare _you _attempt to lecture us!"

"Pi!" shouted Kuhn. "Let him explain!" Huffing irritatedly, the pink haired angel backed down, but only slightly.

Smiling in gratitude, the emperor spoke again. "Neither Haseo or his friend are legally allowed in."

"Stop talking in riddles!!!!" Pi bellowed.

Kuhn's gold eyes widened, figuring out what Endrance had meant. "T-They're demons Pi," he said, still unable to believe it.

"WHAT?!!" she demanded.

"I'm afraid it's true," explained the silver haired mage, "S-Silabus he's…" Pi glared at him, demanding he'd hurry up or there'd be hell to pay. "Ovan's been um… 'using' him for months."

Pi's pink eyebrows rose and her face went red as her very skimpy outfit. "Then he's… a lost one."

Kuhn gulped, feeling sick at the very thought of Ovan touching anyone like _that_. "I-If Sil's like that then is Haseo… y'know?" he asked.

"Of course not!" denied the sky blue haired vampire, "I would _never _do that do my rose." The blue haired angel let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good news, but um, why can't Haseo come back with us?"

Smiling much like a cat, Endrance let his fangs peek out a tiny bit. "I would think it would be pretty obvious," he said, a glint of mischief in his garnet eyes.

"Y-You didn't!" Pi cried in shock.

"It was not intentional I assure you, however, what is done can not be undone."

"You bastard!" the pink haired angel bellowed, lunging for him. Kuhn hastily grabbed a hold of her, using all his remaining strength to prevent another tragedy.

"Just tell me one thing," the blue haired angel ordered, his gold eyes darkening dangerously into amber. "Is he happy?"

"Kuhn!" Pi hissed.

"I would _never _do anything to make my mate not want to be here. He is free to leave should he desire it."

"And does he wish to leave?" Pi prodded.

"No, he does not," the emperor replied icily, "Now I must ask you to leave. I mustn't worry my rose further."

Pi sputtered in anger but with the urging of Kuhn and her occasional demon partner, the furious angel reluctantly warped back to Lios. "If we _ever_ hear you've been mistreating _either _of them…" The blue haired angel let the threat hang as he and Magus followed the other two.

Endrance stared after them, "You have my word Twilight Knights," he whispered, "no harm shall ever come to either of them."

Haseo was pacing anxiously back and forth, glancing at the castle's Chaos Gate every two seconds. Silabus had been taken to the hospital wing since he'd started to withdraw into himself again. It didn't help that the best healer in the castle was now fighting for both their futures. He had tried to leave and join his sire in the battle but a certain Knight of Morganna had kept blocking his way to the Chaos Gate.

That had been hours ago and still no one had returned from the cave, making him even more anxious with each passing second. Haseo, the yellow and black demon said leaning against the wall. You're going to wear a rut in the floor if you keep that up, he chided in a miserable attempt to cheer the boy up.

The silver haired fledgling glared at him. "What the hell am I supposed to do?! You won't let me leave!"

Skeith sighed. I'm not going to risk losing you to Ovan. Besides if his majesty has to worry about you, then he won't be able to concentrate on the fight. 

"I know but, I just can't sit here and do _nothing_!" he spat, punching the wall. "I may not be strong enough now, but I _**can **_fight!"

Haseo, please try to understand, his self appointed guardian pleaded.

The silver haired fledgling was about to complain again when gold and blue rings appeared by the glowing blue gate. Pulling out a pair of twin blades, the emperor had given him, Haseo leapt into a battle stance, not knowing who or what to expect. Skeith narrowed his eyes and drew out his scythe as well.

"Surely my rose isn't going to prick me with those thorns is he?" came a slightly tired yet amused breathy voice.

"E-En?" the smaller of the two asked, cautiously.

The yellow and black demon put away his weapon upon seeing the sky blue haired demon materialize from the rings, but he didn't relax completely just yet, wary of the blood splattered over him.

"W-What happened?" Haseo asked, just as concerned upon seeing the black blood marring the violet armor.

Endrance drew him into a fierce hug. "You needn't worry Haseo. It isn't mine. That boorish savage won't be coming after you or _anyone _ever again."

Silver eyebrows rose and garnet eyes widened. "You mean… he's…"

"Yes my silver rose, Ovan is no more."

Haseo let out a sigh of relief. "That's good," he said, "Is… Is Tsukasa-san alright?"

Frowning upon his fledgling's worried look, the emperor cupped one marked cheek. "How bad is he?" he asked, knowing his mate's friend must be in a horrible state by now.

"Pretty bad," Haseo muttered, "The lights are on, but…"

"I see," Endrance said, grimly. "My cousin should be…"

"En!" called said cousin as he appeared by the Chaos Gate, "A-Are they ok?" Haseo was relieved to see the silver haired mage was unharmed. Upon seeing the taller boy's worried eyes, Tsukasa rushed over. "It's Silabus isn't it?" he asked concern written all over his face. The fledgling could only nod, unable to tell what had happened. The emperor's cousin laid a semi gloved hand on his shoulder in an attempt at comfort before running off to the hospital wing.

"It'll be alright," Endrance said, hugging his fledgling again. "Once your friend sees that my dear cousin is safe and sound, I'm sure he'll bounce right back."

Haseo leant against the emperor's chest, wrapping his arms around him and clinging onto him for dear life. "I hope you're right," he whispered.

Tsukasa burst into the infirmary, his heart going out to the honey brown haired boy laying numbly on one of the beds. "S-Silabus!" he cried, running over to him. Gentle amethysts widened in shock at the dull and glazed look in the boy's usually sad and gentle honey eyes. "Silabus!" he called again, clasping one limp hand in his, "It's over. I'm ok, see?" He turned the incubus' head gently toward his. "I'm right here, please come back to me," he pleaded.

However, the eyes remained unseeing.

"Don't you dare leave me!" shouted the silver haired mage, causing the comatose incubus to whimper slightly. "S-Silabus?" he asked. No answer. "I need you," he pleaded again, this time pressing something into the taller boy's hands.

The honey brown haired boy's head moved to look at what was now biting into his hands. Tsukasa remained quiet, but anxious at the taller boy's sudden movement. Honey eyes blinked slightly at the metallic flower he was now holding, its thorns digging into his skin.

"D-Do you remember?" the silver haired healer asked as Silabus continued to stare at it. "W-What I told you it means?"

The incubus' voice was barely audible, but Tsukasa's heart leapt at the mumbled words, "Only… you."

"That's right!" he cried, forgotten tears falling down his marked cheeks, "I want only you," he murmured, sitting on the bed and drawing the taller boy close. "You're _mine_," he said hugging him tightly, fearful he'd disappear if he'd let go.

"M-Master?" Silabus whispered again.

Relieved that the incubus was slowly coming back to himself, Tsukasa gently kissed his cheek. "It's alright now," he said, stroking his back lovingly. "I'm here. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

Honey eyes turned to the one petting him. Tsukasa smiled warmly, letting the incubus take his time. Silabus began to tremble again as the memory of being dragged away by Ovan resurfaced, threatening to force him to retreat again. The silver haired mage continued to rub his back and stroke his hair, murmuring soothing noises. Silabus forced himself to listen to his master's crooning, lest he lose himself again. "Shh," Tsukasa murmured, "I'll _never_ leave you."

The two sat like that for what seemed like hours. "Sil?" the silver haired demon asked, eyes frowning when he got no answer. He quietly let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the incubus had fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, Tsukasa gently laid Silabus back in the bed, lying beside him and wrapping his arms around him protectively.

At the other side of the castle, another silver haired demon was also sleeping in the arms of the one he loved, Endrance's gentle hands caressing the boy's hair and scars lovingly before their owner joined him in peaceful slumber.

Owari

Note: The area Λ, Hidden Forbidden Starlit Sky, does not exist in any of the games, anime, manga or novels. Nor do the keywords Starlit Sky. It's just something I came up with so if any of you wish to use it in any of your fics, please ask first ok? It took a loooong time to come up with this stuff.

Sakura: Waaaaaaah!!!!!!!

En-sama: What's wrong, Sakura-san?

Sakura: I didn't want this one to end!! TT

Haseo: About time too.

Sakura: Meanie!! TT

Silabus: You shouldn't be so mean to her, Haseo. She worked really hard on this.

En-sama: D-Don't you like being with me, Haseo?

Haseo: I…

Sakura: Yes?

Haseo: Well, I do um… need your help.

En-sama: Oh Haseo!

Sakura: Looks like I'll be adding _another_ room to the harem. _Again._ --' Anyhoo, I hoped you liked this one, minna. I am rather proud of how it turned out.


End file.
